


Back to Health

by MarvelisLife



Category: Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Dangerous Games, Deadly People, Dealing with Jotunheim, Dealing with demons metaphorically, F/F, F/M, Feels, Fighting for your life, I'll probally add more tags, Lady Loki, Loki's hurt, More Feels, More Fighting, Problems, Psychotic Loki, Relationship Problems, Split people, Thor and Loki moments, Thor may be stupid, expressing feelings, powerful entity, secrets kept
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 41,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6895921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelisLife/pseuds/MarvelisLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki gets horribly injured in battle and had to be hospitalized. Having to spend his time in bed before he has surgery he's accompany by his healer who he doesn't find as interesting until he finds a few dark secrets about her through the week he stays there and now wants to get deeper into the world she lives in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

          Thor carried his brother to the infirmary in a rush. He had been deeply wounded in battle that left both him and Thor bloody. Sadly that blood came from his brother who was at the verge of falling unconscious. Having to drag his brother through the hellfire of battle as he bled to death calling Heimdall to open the portal for him. Once he landed onto the rainbow bridge, Heimdall helped Thor picking up Loki’s shoulder placing it upon his own.

          “What have you gotten your brother into?”

          “He was struck by a blade, it went through his abdomen. We don't have much time we need to hurry,” Loki was paler than usual when he started coughing up the blood that clogged his lungs instead of the oxygen he desperately needed. Trying to speak, it ended up coming out as slurs that Thor couldn't understand. Soon his body became numb and he wasn't able to walk and Thor picked his brother up making Heimdall let go of his arm as he used Mjolnir to fly across the bridge faster, “stay with me brother,” he looked for any signs that Loki was conscious still but his body was limb and blood drooled out of his mouth. He was finally in the palace and made to the infirmary where all the nurses waited for him. He set Loki onto the operation table as the doctor came in with a few tools in her hand.

          “What happened-”

          “He was stabbed,” the nurses were able to remove his armor quickly when Thor lifted his shirt to reveal the punctured hole near his kidney.

          “That's a nasty wound,” Loki coughed up more blood, “get me a pump, “she shouted in the room when a nurse came in with the item required, “we need to get him breathing again,” she placed the mask over his mouth as she squeezed the bag full of air repeatedly. One of the nurses checked for his pulse before lifting her hand indicating he was still alive, “we need to get his heart rate stable before I can do anything with that wound, hand me the syringe,” When it was handed she grabbed Loki's arm and injected the liquid into his vein. They checked for his pulse and found none, “uh oh,” she used the pump again before checking his wound. The nurse was putting pressure on it but that seemed to do nothing.

            “His heart rate is getting faster.” From the expressions of Thor she could tell he was becoming impatient and furious. She could understand why but she didn't have time to worry about him, she was losing a patient and she needed to act fast. She reached for a needle and with all her force, she stabbed Loki in the chest releasing it. She pulled the needle out letting the blood squirt out and checked his pulse, “his breathing is coming back,” the nurse squeezed the pump as his breathing came back and Thor and the doctor sighed with relief.

        “He has a huge metal shard lodged in his wound,” she nodded sending a few other nurses to grab the rest of the equipment to do surgery with.

        “Your brother has a terrible concussion and a definitely noticeable scar but other than that he should be fine,” she sighed again wiping her forehead.

         “I thank you doctor, you saved my brother I will forever be in debt.”

          “It was no problem it's my job but anyways I have to take care of your brother, he still has a shard in him that I'll have to surgically remove before I can properly heal him,” he nodded reaching for her hand and kissing the knuckles of it before departing. She turned around reaching for a scalpel and a utensil to draw the outline of where she'll have to cut open.

 

           Loki woke feeling sore and a bad headache. He couldn't get a sense of direction everything was still blurry. He heard the sound of voices from a distance coming towards him. Trying to sit up he was still shaky and was extremely sore so it hurt sitting from his bed. He felt the sharp pain of his wound and pressed his hand into it. He checked, lifting up his shirt and noticing that it was wrapped. Everything started to become clear as he could finally see a woman in a white trench coat coming towards him. He realized he was back on Asgard but was flustered by the fact that she wasn't wearing the Asgardian attire of a healer.

           “You're finally awake, for a minute I thought you were in a coma.” Her voice was welcoming and had a lower pitch than any regular girl would have.

           “Who are you, you're not any regular Asgardian healer-”

           “Because I'm not,” he straighten his posture resting on the bed’s post, “I'm huma…well mostly the other part I don't know actually. Certainly not an Aesir but I usually just consider myself human since I was born and raised there.” He could tell she was a very open person who didn't really have anything to hide.

          “Why is my body wrapped instead of healed?”

          “It's very simple, the shard that was in you left pieces of it behind and they're headed straight for your appendix so until I can get the right tools to carefully get the pieces out of you, you'll be stuck here for at least a week,” she seemed like a simple woman who kept everything simplified, “but until then you should get some more rest, I’m guessing your body is aching now and you're probably tired,” another nurse came her way whispering in her ear, “I have to go but call me if anything happens to him,” the nurse nodded placing the plate she held down on a small desk where he could reach. She walked away leaving the nurse with him for company while she took care of some other business. So far she hadn't seem to be too bad of a doctor but then again she didn't really had an impact on him either. His thoughts were strained by his headache and when he tried to think of what had happened to him it was a blurry pain so he decided to not think which is of course difficult for him since that's what he did mostly. He ate his breakfast and went back to sleep.

          

      


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just conversing with the doctor

Later that afternoon Thor showed to see how his brother was doing. Loki didn’t seemed to be doing anything but reading, probably sorcery like he usually did. He took a seat on his bed disrupting the silence that was placed under it. Placing his book down he watched as his brother stare at him before embracing him in a hug. Loki didn't have the strength to hug him back nor did he want to but he did try pushing him away, “how are you brother?”

           “Other than the fact that you crushed my bones I'm doing fine,” Thor chuckled patting Loki on the back. He pointed towards his wound, “I’m going to have to be here a whole week before they can perform any surgery. The only good thing about this at least I don't have to go with you and your friends when ever you go hunting for bore.”

           “It must be worse just sitting in bed than being with our friends,” Loki always made comments like these so it didn't shock Thor to hear him say it nor did he believe him, “how about, if you're feeling up to it, towards the end of the week when I come see you we can go to the training room and spar so you don't have to stay cooped up in here.”

            “We'll just have to see how I am feeling by then,” he smiled to his brother, “do you remember how I got stabbed to begin with?”

            “A dark elf used a spear to stab a hole right through you. You almost died before she stabbed you in the chest to help you breathe,” that she, was walking towards them holding a clipboard in her hand and a pen in the other.

           “Your lungs were being overflowed with blood. The shipment should be coming soon I just got a call from Stark industries.”

            “You know Tony Stark,” this was a shocker to Thor knowing most people on Asgard didn't know him.

           “Oh no, I don't know him but I do get a few things from his business not necessarily a bomb but a few components. He has the best qualities for when I have to remove things from Asgardians or anyone else. We need to keep that wound open so it doesn't heal up over the shards, Aesirs heal fast unlike humans who wouldn't have to worry about that.”  Thor stood hugging his brother again and bowing to the healer before leaving. She came closer to him placing her hand on his forehead. He flinched his head away looking at her absurdly, “I’m just checking for a fever you can relax,” she removed it nodding to herself. She sat in a stool checking off one of the things written on her list, “ have you been able to move your legs?”

          “Yes but it hurts my side when I do,” she nodded checking off another. She set the clipboard down taking off her white coat and placing it on a coat hanger. “What about your back, any pain to your spinal cord,” she checked his eyes flashing a light in it seeing them dilate.

         “How did you get here, mortals aren't usually allowed into the golden kingdom.”

         “My mother dragged me out of earth and showed me different worlds. We couldn't stay in earth so we looked for a new home. We found Asgard and I was able to prove my use in this new place. The Allfather gave me this position as a doctor so I was able to make a living,” she wasn't too happy to tell the story which made him wonder why, “I'm actually new here which is probably why you have never seen me but I've been here for about a year. I'm not used to Aesir’s way and I don't intend to once I know it's safe enough, I'm going to leave.” She was checking other parts of his body to see if they functioned correctly as they talked, “Your brother seems to care about you and your well being, mind to tell me what make your bond close.”

         “Lately I’ve been getting myself into deep amounts of danger trying to repay my debt that I coincidentally owe Asgard exactly when war breaks between us and the dark elves. Thor just doesn't want to see me gone on his watch, he would never forgive himself-”

       “He seems like a lovable sibling to have-”

        “He is not, he's certified to be a real pain in the neck. Don't let him fool you with his charm and idiocy when he's nothing more than a buffoon.” She didn't know he had strong feelings about this but she didn't believe the words that came through. Anybody with that kind of brother couldn't possibly hate him. She finished taking the clipboard and writing things down before responding.

         “I'm sure he doesn't mean to be a pain,” he rolled his eyes looking away, “at least give him some credit, he comes to see you when you're in the worst condition.”

          “You don't know him like I do he doesn't care, It’s just a façade”

           “I know that's a lie, you said it yourself he would never forgive himself if you died on his watch” she thought him as unreasonable.

         “All he does it for is himself, he doesn't care for the atmosphere around him or who stands in it. He doesn't think before he acts and that's his problem,” he was becoming very irritated and she could tell. It made her chuckle shaking her head in denial. The voice that echoed in the room lowered as he calmed down.

         “If that's how you feel that's just how you feel I can't change that but I know your brother cares, you can see it in his eyes. If you can't see that yourself it's your lost,” wanting to change the subject Loki went back to their conversation earlier.

          “Why did you have to run away from Midgard,” she stopped for a moment holding the pen in her hand before placing it on the desk. Her body now was tensed as her hand unhinged dropping the pen. Loki knew he hit a weak point and caught her off guard.

         “It just...wasn’t safe anymore,” she stood from her chair, “let me check,” she pointed to his wound. Lowering his covers, she was able to see it bleed through the wrapping. She tried touching the wrap trying to keep Loki from tensing from pain while she checked on it. “Good thing it's not infected but it hasn't stopped bleeding for at least the past 30 mins.” She was uncomfortable talking about earth so she decided to to continue her work and changed subjects. Her body began to quiver as she could feel the blood rub against her hand and she quickly removed her hand from it, “We're going to have to put you on anesthesia.” Checking his eyes again her whole hand was clutching his face when he noticed something off about her movements. Her hand seemed a bit shaky and her grasp was more rough than before. Once more she flashed it in his face making his eyes dilate but for a glimpse moment he saw something in her eyes. It wasn't it's original hazel brown color and when she released his head something scraped his cheek causing him to turn his head, “if you’ll excuse me I have to go,” out of instinct and curiosity he reached for her hand grabbing her wrist pulling her towards him. He looked at her hand noticing her nails had grown exponentially and sharper than he could recall and a darker color than usual. She snatched her hand away from keeping it close to her clip board.

          “I never got to learn your name,” trying to play it coolly he switched his eyes to hers staring into them, her eyes were turning to a more reddish color and his expression told her he could see that.

          “Helena,” her voice was low as she desperately wanted to escape but he held on to her hand, “I really do have to go now if you don't mind,” he let go allowing her to leave the room in a hurry. Loki was in concern of what that was and why did it happen. For someone who was an average midgardian, she wasn't acting like it. He felt the cut on his face sting and bleed. Wiping it off it brought up another question, what did he see? He wasn't sure if what he saw was real or just an illusion created by the hysteria he felt from blood loss. He was feeling light headed but that didn't necessarily meant what he saw was fake. Her eyes were turning red and her nails grew. His proof was the scratch on his face which now bled and how fast she was in leaving his sight was abnormal. Maybe she did have secrets to keep from people but never shared with anyone but now he wanted to know. Her thoughts weren't as simple as he thought they would be but now he was eager to know what did happen behind the mask she wore everyday to work.

  
            


	3. Tattoos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki starts to like Helena

     Next day was pretty slow, war raged on and more patients showed in the infirmary. More healers were hired to take care of it but they couldn’t do it as efficient as Helena. They usually cleaned the exterior of their wounds before sealing the debris in with the stone they used to heal them. Helena wasn’t able to get to everyone and the people she did get to were hysterical and didn’t really know what they were doing. Loki was watching as chaos spread through the chamber as more victims were rushed into the emergency room. He guessed that Asgard had lost this battle which caused this to happen but he wasn’t sure since most wars led to bloodshed either way on both sides. Helena had personally taken care of Loki putting him on her own recipe of morphine, all it really did for him was make him nauseous and painless. He was able to stand from his bed but his left leg felt numb. When he sat up from his bed nurses came his way trying to make him lay back down. Pushing them away he had to make his way to the bathroom before he vomited. His stance was wobbly and he could feel the slight tingling sensation of pain coming from his side going up his spine. When he started to move towards the door that led outside this room they called for a doctor to come to his aid. Helena scampered to them completely by passing the severely injured people around her.

             “You need to stay in bed sir, I have you on morphine but that won’t stop it from getting worse if you keep moving around,” he obviously couldn’t handle holding his own weight, he was still weak and shaky. He held onto the edge of the bed as Helena talked to him, “please sit back down if you need anything the nurses will get you it.”

              “What have you injected me with, nothing I’ve ever experience,” he said out of breath with a half-hearted smile, “my body may not ache now but my head is throbbing. I feel the nausea consuming me and I must release it.” He was able to stand back straight showing the huge height difference he had between her. She was at his neck trying to make him sit down placing her hand on his shoulder. Reluctantly she nodded ordering the nurses to help him make it to the bathroom, “Thank you,” his voice was smooth and low smiling to Helena before leaving with a few of the nurses making her smile.

              More patients appeared and the place was beginning to feel crowded. Most of them came and went but some were too ill to leave so quickly. The morphine passed his system so he wasn’t as nauseous as before. Another good thing was that his wound had stopped bleeding on its own so Helena didn’t have to put him on anesthesia. It was lunch time so Helena was on her break, she decided to spend her time conversing with Loki. Their last conversation was interesting and she would like to get more information on him, “I never asked but what is your name?”

        “Loki Odinson but peasants usually call me prince,” she was offended by his statement lowering her sandwich and putting it on her tray.

        “Do you consider me a peasant?”

        “Depends if your status would be debatable to royal,” her head was tilted finding it outrageous that he would say that.     

        “I know my rank in this and every world would be high, for what I do I think it’s debatable,” she crossed her arms over her chest.

        “That’s a laugh, your job is insignificant and has little of importance, anyone can do what you do it’s too simple-”

        “My _job_ as a doctor is different from a healer’s. What _I_ do isn’t comparable to theirs, I actually put work into it. That punctured hole in your side had a relatively large piece of the blade that went into you that a regular person would’ve sealed over which would’ve probably caused your death. I  took the liberty in taking it out and now I have to take even smaller pieces out of which will be harder since it’s near your appendix so I have to be very delicate. I at least deserve sincerity for doing this for you,” aggravated, she wanted a reaction from him. He chuckled latching on to her arm.

       “You’re not the simplest of women I’ve met, you have a sense of dignity and respect,” her arms lowered as she realized what he was doing.

        “You said that just to provoke me-”

        “More like a test and for my amusement. You are the only one who knew what to do with my injury and for that I show my gratitude,” she raised an eyebrow, “but you can’t really blame me, you did feed me strange medicine that caused me to hysterical and ill.”

          “Those are some of the symptoms to them. I needed you to stay delusional and let your body relax but I am sorry that you had to go through that.”

          “I’ve handled worse, I’ve gotten my mouth sewed over a bet I lost,” she was shocked for how calm he was about it.

          “That’s terrible, it was over a bet, you must’ve been pissed.

          “I was annoyed yes but angry no, they won so what was I to do then to accept. But I did come out with the last word, I set fire to their homes. I lose my voice they lose the roof over their heads,” Helena looked away for a moment in thought of what he said. She turned her head looking at him with a smirk.

           “You’re a sore loser,” he was apathetic about the whole thing, “I like it,” her smirk turned to a smile, “can’t accept defeat,” he expected her to do the same thing everyone else and tell him it’s dishonorable but she didn’t. Not even tell him that he was bad or that he was wrong for his deed. She in fact agreed upon it and encouraged it. Helena rolled up her sleeves revealing the black snake  that had pain and destruction written on the flaming trail the snake left behind she had etched into her skin going down her arm, “I got this tattoo out of two reasons, one, to represent my stubbornness and for something else.”

             “Do you mind telling me what that something is?”

             “That’s for me to know and you to never find out,” she stood unrolling her sleeves, “but I have to go take care of the rest of the patients, since my break is over but I’ll be coming back to check on that,” she pointed at his wound and he nodded, “bye Loki,” she left knowing he’d be bothered by the fact she called him by his name as if his equal. Part of her knew that him calling her a peasant wasn’t all true but it told her some thoughts he had about her though he was starting to like her style. He looked back in the direction she left in and grinned.

                  


	4. Jotuns

Wednesday hit and Thor came to see his brother, “when are you going to get better, we need you out there more than ever. They’re getting closer to the kingdom and we believe Jotuns are aiding them in battle,” Loki shrugged his shoulders keeping his mouth closed, “I will drag you out of this bed and into your armor if I have to.”

           “I’m not ready for battle yet, my strength hasn’t fully recovered.”

           “Can you walk,” he nodded, "that’s good enough for me,” he grabbed his brother from the arm about to pull him out of bed.

            “I cannot walk for long before the horrible feeling of pain  going up my side consumes me I wouldn’t last. Plus, they have you to fight the battles, it would be tremendously easy to win even without skill.”

            “On the contrary it hasn’t been easy for any of us,” Sif entered the room damaged and dirty. Loki rolled his eyes ignoring Sif’s presence, “we need as much help as we possibly can get.”

             “We'll why don't you ask my healer why I shouldn't go back into war maybe then you can get it through your thick skulls.” He wanted Sif mostly to leave his sight, he honestly couldn’t stand her and her constant bickering. The few nurses standing near his bed did as he wished and called for Helena to show.  Thinking it was an emergency  she hurried with her holding onto a few medical utensils, “please try to explain to them why it wouldn't  be wise for me to leave, you may have to be slow about it,” Helena placed the items in her hand down as she realized  what was going on. She rubbed both her temples in irritation.

         “Putting him in battle would kill him, I still need to get those shards out of him and I've  told you before…” she didn't  know the blonde's name.

         “Thor Odinson.”

         “Thor. Point is he's  not going anywhere unless you're  prepared to make his burial,” she didn't  really have time for this and she had to go back and take of a patient that was becoming unstable, “Now if you don't mind I have somewhere that I need to be,” Sif stepped up finding that what she said was disrespectful.

            “You  do not talk to a prince that way,” she took a step closer to Helena in a threatening manner.

             “It's  quite alright Sif-”

           “No it's not, she doesn't have the right to push royal family aside. Your status doesn't  say otherwise,” she took another step closer.

         “You  were always an instigator,” Loki commented getting a dirty look from her.

         “You need to take a few steps back lady, I've  got better things to do then to deal with you,”Helena rolled up her sleeves in the process of trying to leave but Sif wasn't going to let her. Provoked, Sif was only mere seconds from striking her, “touch me and you will surely regret it harlot,” she stood her ground ready to fight. Thor watched observing Helena stance and attitude towards Sif a little impressed by the performance and without a doubt entertained.

          “You  really want to test that,” Sif said being held back by Thor.

          “I wouldn't want you to be  embarrassed when your boyfriend has to see your ass get beat,” she referred to Thor watching as he held her back, “why don't you keep your pet on a leash,” Loki choked back a laugh holding his composure. Helena saw the anger in Sif’s eye which made her smirk she knew taunting and an insult would get her.

          “I'm  sure what she said she didn't  mean-”

           “Oh I definitely  meant it every last bit, I would kick her out myself but I wouldn't  want to  get my boots dirty so if you wouldn't mind Thor take the dog outside to pee,” Thor bit onto his finger holding in a laugh dragging Sif out of the room to calm her down. Helena left without speaking a word to Loki while he would laugh about this event later on.

          Helena spent her lunch again with Loki, “spending the time with me again eh?”

          “Our last conversation was interesting so I might as well. Plus, I have no friends in this place so you're kind of the first,” she looked down at her food avoiding his eyes.

          “That’s strange, for the personality you hold I'd  think you'd fit right in.”

          “To be honest, I don't  really like the common Asgardian or their style of living,” Loki acknowledge that nodding in agreement, “they're  just so annoying, all the other doctors are so stupid. It's as if they don't  know their own body's  chemistry and when they're  not doing their job, their gossiping it's  just not my taste in friends.”

          “Really, then what is your taste,” she paused for a minute to think about.

          “I don't know I guess people  who I can relate to,” she shrugged her shoulders.

          “But Lady Sif was not,” he raised an eyebrow waiting for her response.

           “I can not relate to her, she's  totally  a bitch in my book. I'd  love to get five minutes alone with her and show her what I'm  made of,” she slammed her fist in her palm. Loki chuckled grabbing a piece of bread and eating it. Helena laughed with him being interrupted by a nurse. She whispered something in Helena’s ear making her stand from her seat, “I have to go but hopefully I'll  be back soon,” her hand was on his shoulder as she talked. She walked away with the nurse conversing with her as they walked.

        Not long after did Thor show up again not meeting up with his brother. “Where is-”

        “Helena, she's  doing something with another patient but I'm  sure if you bring in another one of your rowdy friends it'll  catch her attention,” Loki smirked but Thor didn't  seem to be in the mood,

         “I need to warn her about something, Heimdall  thinks he saw a disguised Jotun come into the building as an injured warrior. We need everyone to leave until we find him,” Thor ran towards the healer's  chamber opening it only to get an explosion to the face forcing him back out of the room. Loki sat up from his bed getting out of it to help his brother. Walking came with a little more ease than running did but it didn't  matter as he helped Thor up.

          “Idiot,” he said more to himself. More concerned filled him, “Helena,” Thor found his balance moving to the room where he saw people dead or incapacitated. He checked on a few breathing still barely breathing. He searched for the Jotun only to find them holding on to Helena.

          "Do what you were made to do Helen as it was written," he had a strong hold on her making her panic. She tried making him let go grabbing onto his arm but he wouldn't budge. Her hand slowly started to turn to something Loki had seen before. Part of him wanted to help her but he also wanted  to see what she was going to morph into. Her eyes turned the same bloody red Loki saw making streaks throughout her eye like cracks. Her hand was now a claw as she began to scratch at the Jotun causing him to bleed but he didn't  move. Thor threw Mjolnir at him knocking him off his feet setting Helena free from his grasp. She dropped to the floor breathing heavily as she tried to calm down. Loki came to her with his hand out to help her.

           "Are you alright."

           "Yeah," she closed her eyes calming her fast breathing before accepting his hand. Her hands reverted back to it's original form when she grabbed his and her eyes changed back to it's  hazel brown color. He wiped off the blood on her lower lip wiping it on his tunic. Thor slammed into the Jotun flying towards Loki and Helena. He grew slightly bigger than Thor to have the upper hand tossing him out of the room. Loki stood in front of Helena as the Jotun  walked towards them.

           "Move out of the way weakling you and your brother will perish at the end of this, " Loki smirked using magic to damage the beast from the inside. He fell to the floor feeling the energy destroy him from the inside starting at the pit of his stomach. The ground started to shake as a horde of Jotuns  came towards the castle. Thor grabbed Helena and a few other healers that were still alive and got them out the room telling them to run to the foyer and wait there. The Jotun slowly and painfully died from Loki's  dark magic and he left him there to rot. He went to Thor in question when the ground shook again causing them to lose balance.

          "We need Heimdall to activate the barrier." Loki nodded running with his brother. He was already in the palace deep into the depths of it using his sword as the key to activating the shield. He locked his sword in place of the machine dead in the center causing the shields to go up. He had a feeling he wasn't alone in this chamber. Before he knew, there was a woman behind him who looked to be a Jotun as well holding a sword. She took one swing at him aiming for his head but he blocked it. She elbowed him in the face blinding him for a short time but enough for her to knock him out with a kick to the head. She used magic to keep him down. She grabbed the sword and ripped it out if it's socket shattering it into pieces then destroying the whole contraption entirely. She smiled wickedly leaving with a mechanical laugh. Her voice was smooth and low and Heimdall opened his eyes slightly to see who that was but she had a mask covering down to the ball of her nose. The mask was black like charcoal and her skin was covered in ash but he could tell it was pale. He stayed down not having the energy to get up from being forced to stay down by her magic.

         

       Thor was outside fighting off the Jotuns that came his way while Loki stayed inside protecting the people in the palace from anyone who got in. Thor saw as the barrier slowly depleted, and knew something went wrong with Heimdall, "the shields' down Loki," he looked at the window where he could see his brother.

         "I can see that," his brother was distracting him from fighting off the beast that came his way.

         "What do we do," Loki rolled his eyes having to come up with a plan as always, "they seem to be spawning rapidly and constant."

          "I have a plan but it will require more energy," he blew off the rest of the Jotuns running back to the infirmary.

          "What plan?"

          "I plan to make a barrier but I'll  need more energy. He opened the door to the infirmary searching for something in particular. He went to the healer's chamber finding Helena looking for something as well, "Helena what are you doing here?" She jumped surprised from Loki's appearance. 

       "I left a very important dagger somewhere in here and I need to find it."

       "It's  not safe to be here-"

       "I can take care of myself," she said searching through cabinets for it.

       "Didn't  seem like it when that beast had a hold on you."

       "I had it under control-"

       "Seemed like you were losing control," she stopped for a moment soaking in his comment, balling her hand into a fist.

       "I don't know what you are talking about," she pretended to be clueless but he knew that she wasn't. The building shook making him remember what he came in this room for.

        "Where are your healing stones," she turned around opening a cabinet and pulling out a stone wrapped in silk. She held on it longer than usual before dropping it in his hand.

        "What are you going to do with that," the only reason she could come up with is he's trying to heal himself but that wouldn't be a smart idea.

        "Simple, break it," he slammed it against the marble table causing it to crack. He slammed it again which caused it to break in two, putting one piece in his other hand allowing the energy kept in the stone to go back up and release, giving him the perfect opportunity to absorb it. Banging came from the door as people were trying to bust in, "I'm guessing those are the dark elves," Helena saw his emerald glow from power as the energy that once escape his body rejuvenate, "you may want to back away for this," she did taking a few steps back. He held it in for a minute letting it build before releasing magic throughout the castle. He grinned noticing how amazed Helena was to see him use this much magic at once and every wave was thicker than the last. She felt the impact of it going through her body giving her the feeling of being pushed back or crushed. From the outside Thor fought off as many jotuns but they didn't stop coming and the other warriors were being destroyed on the ground. He was pushed back by Loki's magic in the middle of throwing his hammer. He wanted to know what his brother had done, the feeling he got was not good. He was interrupted from the sight of the shields going back up rapidly covering a huge proportion of Asgard blocking any outside sources. He smiled seeing the green glow over it while also catching all the other jotuns surrounding the castle starting to decay. Loki had to keep the shield up until they retreated but it also drained him to do so. The banging had stopped so it was safe for them to both leave, Helena lent a hand to Loki helping him off his knee.

           "What did you do?"

           "I-" he coughed up blood scaring Helena as she realized what was happening. 

           "Loki," he dropped to the floor  feeling light headed. She lifted his shirt checking on his wound but it had healed, "oh no," he needed medical attention. She looked around to see if anyone was around and she picked him up carrying him to an operation table, "whatever you do, don't  die, your brother will kill me if you do," she checked his pulse finding one which brought relief. She grabbed a scalpel taking no time into cutting him open, "I'm going to have to take a risk early surgery," she left a marking of where  she would have to slice open. Upon that she grabbed  tweezers, it was harder to do surgery when she didn't  have nurses to supply her with the right tools. Thor busted in hammer first looking for Loki. He saw him on the table and ran towards Helena.

          "What happened," he grabbed Helena shaking her up.

          "The metal pieces may have hit a vital part of his body so you need to help me while I try to carefully remove them," he nodded, "great I need you to hook that IV tube to his vein while I open his muscle tissue, check his fore arm for the vessel." 

He did as she said being as delicate with the needle as possible. She was able to find a few shards and she used the smallest tweezers she could find to dig in there and pull them out without touching him, “I think I found the cause for him to collapse but I need you to grab the anesthetics and inject into him before I do this. Take that needle besides you and grab the jar full of a blue liquid in the cupboards.” Without question he did as told injecting it in his brother, “Alright good, his body will stay relax as I do this,” she slowly lowered her hand grabbing a hold on the shard and pulling it out calmly dropping it on a silver plate on the desk near her. Thor watched worried for his brother as Helena concentrated to save his brother.

 

         “Should we get the girl before we leave.”

         “No, save it for later when she’s ready,” she handed her mask off to a jotun 20 times bigger than her to reveal a familiar figure. Her iris glowed golden and her hair was pitch black done in one long braid going down her back, “tell them to retreat,” he nodded doing the call of retreat warning everyone.  Her armor was dark as well with slight color of gold coded in it, “take me back to my quarters I need to think about our next move and send a message to Svalheim, tell them; I’m done playing games,” she walked back to her ship placing her sword into its case. Blood dripped from it and she swiped her finger on it wiping some of it off, “I’ll be coming for you Helen real soon,” she smiled maliciously walking away from the dead bodies that laid waste in front of her.

      

 

         

 

                  


	5. Discovery

 Loki woke up with one of his favorite migraines. He looked around seeing if anyone was in the vicinity but no one was around. He stood from his bed not getting the strain feeling from his side as he usually did. He lifted his shirt noticing only skin covering the spot his wound would’ve been, “ugh, what happened?”

        “I saved you again, by the way, you’re welcome,” Helena entered the room wearing her white coat as usual giving her the difference she had between Asgardians, “I removed them manually hopefully it didn’t damage you.”

        “No I think I’m fine but what happened where’s Thor-”

        “Everything’s fine your brother is fine but you sir, got him worried sick. Your plan worked and they ended up retreating but it almost cost your life. Luckily  your brother was here to help.”

         “Ay, I am in great debt to her,” Thor had entered the room seconds earlier, “but now that you are better we can finally go on that hunt I've been asking for. Then we shall have a feast in your honor for saving Asgard from destruction,” Loki looked at his brother in question.

        “You did save Asgard from peril so I think you deserve it,” before Loki could say anything Thor stopped.

        “You could be his maid of honor, you two seemed to be getting along so well,” the more he thought about it the more it made sense.

        “I couldn't-I have things to do today like take care of the patients and you-know other things,” she was trying to find any excuse  other than the real reason so she didn't  have to go to the celebration.

        “Nonsense, nurses will be here to watch over them. I invite you, please accept this invitation,” he lowered his body in a more respectful way but still in a joking style of his earning a chuckle from her.

       “...fine but I won't stay for long,” she huffed crossing her arms over her chest.

       “I guess I do deserve some applause  for my work. If it wasn't  for me, Asgard would already be in ruins,” he was being snobby about it but Thor knew he did it on purpose, “but I do want to stretch my legs out let's  say we go hunt,” Thor was even more excited to see his brother be enthusiastic about it. He took his brother out of room leaving Helena by herself. She sat down to the nearest table and sighed combing her hand through her shoulder-length hair feeling frustrated.

         “I never asked but what is her name?”

         “Helena,” he responded quickly pausing for a short second, “is her name,” he grabbed a few daggers out of his chest closing it back and grabbing the sword next to it.

        “She will make a fine warrior.”

        “What do you mean,” Loki knew what he was getting at but he wanted to confirm it.”

        “I mean, she has the strength of a warrior. Something tells me that she's  a fighter and right now, that's  what Asgard needs the most.”

        “You don't plan to make her join,” he was concern on what Thor was going here.

         “Maybe I'll ask if she'd like to spar a few times why do you ask,” he smirked knowing his brother well enough that he was questioning his decision in making Helena become a warrior. They headed out of the castle to their steads

          “Sending in untrained people and sending them off to their doom is not a good strategy of attack,” he said coolly but Thor knew better. He nodded his head agreeing as they rode off towards the forests of Asgard. He could see it in his eyes that he wouldn't want Helena in the crossfire of war and he was going to keep that in mind.

 

         Helena didn't  have anything  to wear for the celebration since she didn't  really expect to go to these activities. She looked through her wardrobe for any formal outfits but she could only find her old black dress back when she lived on earth. Then she had a baby blue long dress that dragged on the floor. She honestly didn't want to wear a dress but she also wanted to support her friend. She considered him as her friend even if he was just a patient she talked to or even if he thought of her lower. She picked the black dress since it made more sense to wear it. She tried it on seeing if it fit her, it was a skin tight dress. She looked into a mirror noticing it pushing against her breast and butt making her feel slight discomfort. She could tell it was too small for her now and she threw it off of her leaving it on the ground. She searched deeper in her messy closet for something to wear. She was able to find a newer dress of her fitting but of course it was more revealing. She had got it when her and her mother lived in a more earth-like planet and they were supposed to meet with governors to discuss about Helena’s  behavior. By then most planets knew about her and kept a watchful eye on her when she showed up. That diner party didn't end too well, they had to leave before they were imprisoned. She slipped it on feeling as it was more loose than the last one she tried it on and it was as well a black and gold dress. The gold outlined the dress as it made it's  way to floor dragging against it. She decided she was going to go with that and picked out black heels in her closet. She looked in the mirror seeing as the dress hugged her curves and her back was completely expose. She shrugged accepting it and went on to do her hair. It was raven black and wavy that made curls at the end of it. She didn't  do much to it, she pinned a piece of it up wrapped around the back of her head leaving the rest to hang low. She kept her bangs behind her ears keeping it away from her face. The bells rung indicating the party to start. She stood from her seat ready to leave her chamber. She heard a knocking at the door and she walked over to open it. Thor was standing there wearing a suit and all shocking to her since she usually saw him in armor.

          “You look beautiful,” she blushed walking out of her chamber. Most people who worked in the palace usually lived there as well hints why Thor was able to find her chamber. He handed his arm to her which she took walking with him to the banquet hall. They walked mostly in silence but Helena saw in his eyes that  he had something to say but couldn't find the right words to say it.

        “Is there something on your mind,” she had to be more respectful  this time on a special occasion.

         “Just one but you shouldn't have to worry about it,” he made a warming smile before they made it to their destination. She backed away from the door as Thor opened it for her walking besides her to the table where nobles were seated. From a distance  she could see Loki in his full armor.  That left her wondering why they had him dress in his armor and not Thor but she threw the thought aside as they went to their seats. She sat next to Loki while Thor sat across towards the middle of the table from them, Frigga and Odin sat at the ends.

         “I must say you look magnificent,” he whispered to her ear. Her body quivered from the sound of his smooth voice brushing against her ear.

          “Thank you but why are you in your armor?”

        “I am the guest of honor though I'm  not a guest. I have to be dressed this way otherwise I'd  look like any of these common Aesirs,” she understood what he meant seeing as though he was the only person except the Allfather and Allmother in armor. Odin stood from his seat tapping on his wine glass with a spoon.

         “We're  gathered here today to celebrate my son's accomplishments. Only days ago Asgard was under attack and the palace nearly collapsed upon itself from Jotunheim but with the help of my two children we were able to pull through these desperate time. He had protected Asgard so we show our appreciation tonight for that with a feast,” everyone applauded as the servants placed each dish on the table serving it to them. Helena didn’t pay attention as the night went on staying in her own head mostly. People were starting to gather around the table to talk to the royal family, making the room echo with voices and people began to drink clasping goblets and mugs together harmoniously. The warriors three showed to the occasion not dressed as classy but still welcomed to enter bringing more cheer to the party.

        “Are you alright Helena,” Loki had been talking to a group of people asking him question about him in the past giving them false answers as always but of course they believed him like most aesirs did.

       “Yeah I just-” she looked down at her plate that had a majority of her food left on it, “it’s a little rowdy in here I think I need some air,” she stood from her seat walking over to the nearest balcony where she could get some fresh air. Loki followed behind her seeing as she was in distress. Her arms rested in the ledge of the balcony as she contemplated, Loki ended up being besides her.

         “I understand what you mean it was getting quite loud, but I like to say that’s what brings the fun in every party.”

          “I’m terrible at dinner parties I usually just try to avoid them,” she gripped the ledge having a tight grasp on it as she thought more about it.

          “Parties aren’t really my thing either, unless it’s about me that is,” he said jokingly earning a chuckle from her, “you could get a kick out of it, there’s always someone who acts the fool in these occasion. Usually when they’ve had too much mead but I find it amusing none to less.” He placed his hand on top of hers seemingly enough she wasn’t uncomfortable by it, she felt more welcomed by it.

         “It’s hard to adapt to new places especially when you feel home sick,” her head lowered when she sighed.

         “I know but there’s always people willing to help you through that,” She nodded taking his comment in. She let go of the ledge feeling a bit better to leave the balcony looking back at the crowd, Thor called her and Loki over to join him waving his hand. Still reluctant to go back Loki offered his hand to her and she couldn’t refuse it accepting it making him drag her back to the table where she could see Sif next to Thor talking to him. Immediately she could tell what was going to happen, she looked at Loki who was grinning.

          “Did you set me up,” he could hear the anger in her voice as she talked, “I’m not getting near that skank,” she was already becoming vicious with her words and soon her physic.

         “Don’t worry Helena only trying to prove a point,” he was eyeing his brother as they made it back to the table.

         “Which reminds me, Sif you remember Helena, you met a couple of days ago,” Thor stared at his brother as well, “you two got off the wrong foot last time and I think it’s time to settle this,” Sif turned her head to him annoyed, “I think a spar is an order,” he considered and Sif was more than happy to obliged.

        “You know he’s right, haven’t fought in a few days it’ll be nice to practice,” she cracked her knuckles coming up to Helena. Other people began to stare at the two expecting a fight to ensue, “you wouldn’t mind now would you,” Helena was in no mood to fight, she was in  a more public area where it was inappropriate to do things like this. The warriors three walked over to see what all the ruckus was about come to find out it was Sif starting problems.

       “Get out of my way I need to leave,” Helena wanted to get out of there as fast as possible watching as all these people stared at her, Helena felt overwhelmed and memories of her past flashed within her eyes as she realized this as the same scenario. Sif wasn’t letting her pass through feeling that it is her duty to punish her for her insolence. She pushed Helena away causing her to stumble back but she caught her ground quickly. The rage flowed through her as she rammed her shoulder into Sif knocking her off her feet and picking her off the ground bound to strike her. Her senses knocked into her as she realized what she was doing and dropped the girl from her hand, “I’m not fighting anyone,” Helena said glowering Thor before turning to Loki giving him a dirty look, “I’m especially offended that you think that I would,” she looked at Sif in disgust, “I’m out of here,” she shoved Loki out of the way leaving the banquet hall. Sif didn’t bother to speak leaving the two brothers to themselves and going with the warriors three. Once Helena knew she was alone she rushed to her chamber and locked the door. Her body was against the door when she slid down leading to a fetal position. Her knees were to her chest as her eyes began to water. People looked at her with expressions she could only remember as bad and it made the pit of her stomach twist and turn. The only person she had ever really talked to and cared for betrayed her and it caused her to feel worse. She tried to come up with reason to convince herself that he was never really her friend.  She couldn’t blame him for doing it, he never really got to hear her story to understand why she over reacted that way. He probably meant it as a joke but she didn’t take as one which is why she could’ve been confused. Telling herself he was just another patient who happened to be a prince giving her the reason why she was invited to this celebration. She had false hope believing that this life was going to be different but once again she was wrong. All the terrible memories of her past came through her as the tears rolled down her face.

            She lifted her hand staring into it as it morphed into a claw. She was trembling as it turned a darker shade than the rest of her skin, she combed her claw through her hair leaving it on her scalp as she cried, “this was never going to work,” she wiped her eyes noticing her tears changed to blood. She wiped her eyes again cleaning up whatever blood poured from them as she stood to go to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror cleaning her bloodshot eyes with water trying to calm herself down. In the mirror she saw her teeth shift slowly and painfully into acuminated blades. Horror fell into her eyes as she slowly started to transform, dropping to the ground from shock and pain, “no not now,” her voice merged with darkness as it got more infernal.  She heard sounds coming from the other room making her paranoid. Her eyes fluttered back to it’s hazel color while her claws stayed the same. Clutching onto the sink she picked herself back up again reverting back to her normal state. She came out of the bathroom at a more weaker state having to use all her willpower to stop the transformation. Hoping no one was in her room she stumbled out of the bathroom only to find Loki sitting on her bed. She stood up straight fixing her posture but feeling the weakness consume her, “what are you doing in my room how did you even get in,” that fiery feeling was coming to her the more she looked at him giving her the strength to raise her voice.             

            “I wanted to give my sincere apology,” he stood taking a step towards her.

            “No need for that, it was my fault for trusting you,” she stepped back leaning against a wall.

            “Let me just explain why-”

            “I don’t want to hear excuses, I’m done being everyone’s tool,” she walked past him opening the door, “now if you wouldn’t mind I have work to do in the morning.”

            “Not until you let me explain,” she didn’t have the strength to argue and allowed him to speak, “I didn’t think you were fit to being a warrior but my brother thought you should, I needed to prove you weren’t ready to go out in battle-”

            “Because I wasn’t fit to be a warrior,” that only angered her more.

            “There’s more to it than that but believe me when I say it wasn’t meant to hurt you,” he took steps closer to her with his hands out in a defenseless manner.

            “I told you I wasn’t good at dinner parties-” searching for any reason to hate him but she honestly didn’t want to.

            “I know and for that I’m sorry,”  he was hiding something in what he said and she noticed that in his expression. He had something else to say just like when Thor did but couldn’t say which she found odd. Ultimately she knew he was truly apologetic for what he did and she hated it. Her eyes teared up again coming up as blood making her have to cover her face as she wiped it away but Loki caught it, “what happened,” he was referring to her tears being blood trying to get a closer look but she backed away farther covering her face. He ended up grabbing her hands and removing them from her face seeing the blood roll down her cheek. She pushed him away closing her eyes while she cleaned them, “Helena,” he said curious of what it was and what she was. She grabbed hold of his face pulling it into her kissing him as a distraction. He didn't  deny it wrapping his arms around her waist while Helena tugged him towards the door and once he was out the other side she released him.

         “I forgive you,” she said in a hurry shutting the door behind her and falling onto her bed to sleep.

 

          

  


                  


	6. Problems

A few days went by after that night, Helena did her job taking in new patients and tending to their wounds. Some people she walked past stared at her whispering to one another about her incident last night. She knew this gossip wasn’t going to last long, once people found another topic to talk about she’d be last week’s news so she just let them talk being greatly bothered by the fact. Since Loki was healed and back to his normal stage Helena didn’t see him anymore but right now she didn’t think she should. The night before he saw something she didn’t want him to see and that probably left him with questions she wasn’t planning on answering. She still wasn’t quite sure if she actually forgave him but she was certain she didn’t hate him. She needed him to leave so she could recuperate her thoughts. Lunch break hit and she sat down  at any table enjoying leftover lasagna. 

       “Hello Helena,” she almost choked on her food. She decided  to play it coolly trying not to seem suspicious. Loki stood behind her bending forward to talk to her quietly.

       “You want something Loki,” she took another bite of her food, “aren't  you supposed to be in battle with the rest of the warriors,” she said flatly.

        “You're not still mad are you,” he asked genuinely worried ignoring her question.

        “I'm not mad I just have better things to do,” she was clearly upset still setting down her plate, “so what would this lovely prince want from me,” she said in a mocking tone.

       “I think you know exactly what I  want,” he grinned noticing her body tense. 

       “And I’m not giving it to you,” she said slyly walking out of the room with him following. She stopped in her tracks realizing he wasn’t going to leave, “if you wouldn’t mind I have work to do,” she said looking over her shoulder. He moved in front of her blocking her path, “get out of my way,” her tone was more on the darker side as she was getting irritated.

         “You know, you’ve become the latest news everyone’s talking about, Sif was shocked herself from your reaction or how strong you actually were. Care to explain why that is?” She pushed him out of the way walking past him.

         “You don’t have to worry about that ever again because I won’t be doing it ever again,” they were lead back to the infirmary when Loki grabbed her shoulder from behind causing her to stop abruptly. 

         “That’s not how it was supposed to turn out-” he said apologetically

         “But it did now why don’t you leave me alone,” she raised her voice at him feeling fed up with him and everything, “do you know what it’s like to be looked at as a monster, to be feared by the ones you love and then to be thrown out like old wet cloth. And to believe that this place was going to be a new beginning, turns out it’s just the same, the people are just the same, like everyone else I ever met in my life,” she turned away picking up her coat off the coat hanger putting it on, “now leave me alone to mope.” 

         “I can’t and I won’t,” he said grabbing onto her wrist keeping her from leaving pulling her towards him. She struggled to get out his grasp pushing her against a wall.

         “What do you want to from me,” she said exasperatedly.

         .  She didn’t struggle as he got closer to her making it seem she’s calm in the current situation. 

         “Ever since I first met you you’ve been a mystery. I don’t know what you are and it drives me insane-”

         “That’s your problem just because you’re a control freak doesn’t mean you have the right to make a fool out of me,” she said intensely narrowing her eyes.

         “That’s not why I did it Helena-”

         “Then why did you,” she shouted back at him getting in his face about it.

          “So you wouldn’t get hurt,” she tilted her head in confusion, “I thought if Thor saw you as a bad fighter he wouldn't recruit you. I don’t know his thoughts on the matter now but my intentions weren’t for you to feel this way about it afterwards,” her thoughts were left scramble as she didn’t know what to think of him anymore, “forgive me,” he backed away giving her enough space to leave if she wanted to hoping to get a positive response from her.  She had a blank expression  before she reeled Loki in wrapping her arms around his waist holding on to him tightly shaking her head in approval. He rested his head on top of hers embracing the hug.

          “Apology accepted,” she quietly spoke sighing into his chest. There was a lot of things going through his mind but at the moment he focused on Helena. She held on tightly as if afraid to let go letting the warmth consume her. Loki thought twice about this woman knowing she’s more complicated than he had first thought. Dark secrets hid behind her and he wanted to know what she had, he wanted to know what she was. If she was only part human the other part had to be something more on the monstrous side for her to consider herself as one though he didn’t think her that way. He was going wait to ask her for the truth until it was the right time but for now he was going to stay close to her and observe. Helena left work early using one of her excuses she had pop into mind telling them she was getting sick. She spent the rest of the day with Loki showing her around Asgard the interesting sights to see there. Most of the time he was explaining how Asgard thrived so well using this system of life throughout their walks in public areas where most people went. She was amazed by the royal garden, finding it beautiful and glamorous with it’s glow of fluorescent lighting from the palace and granite ground as a walking path, “I don’t get how Asgard can be made to look beautiful all the time do they use magic,” she picked a few white roses making a bouquet of them. She handed them to him watching as night rose causing the sun to die down.

          “I suppose but who would be generating it,” he placed his hand  over the roses simulating him sprinkling green colored particles upon them turning the once white roses into emerald green ones, “then again it wouldn't be hard either,” giving it back to her she was impressed by the performance smiling warmly. Now that he had her gaze he could ask her but he needed her to be comfortable to answer so he would need a place private, “let me show you something,” he grabbed her wrist pulling her towards him before dragging her along leaving the gardens. 

         “Where are you taking me,” she followed behind him as he lead them near the forest.

          “Somewhere more secluded,” they went deeper into the woods leaving the barely visible path they followed leading back to the city, “Thor and I would go this way on days we felt most necessary when we were younger,”  they went through a narrow section that trees had grown in making obstacles from them to pass having to duck under branches and hop over roots that were too big for them to walk over, “we never told anyone about this area, we thought of it as our own little secret,” they came across a bush blocking the entrance, “at the time anyway,” he stuck his hand in the bush gripping the weeds inside of it and ripping them apart making an entrance for Helena revealing a miniature waterfall. Her eyes widen as she viewed the beauty of the place taking it all in. The waterfall made a pool of water before her next to it was a boulder covered in moss. The grass felt soft while she ran her fingers through it getting a tingling feeling in between then.

         “It’s magnificent,” the roses given to her were set neatly on the ground while she explored. When she came back from her short expedition she noticed that Loki hadn’t been moving from his original spot by the bushes contemplating,“what’s wrong,” he looked up leaving his trance of thoughts choosing not to answer her question with full truth.

         “Nothing,” he removed himself from the bush walking over to Helena.

         “That’s a lie,” she sat down back against the boulder relaxing her body on the cool grass and closing her eyes.

         “They call me the god of lies for a reason,” he sat down next to her resting.

         “I’ll have to keep that in mind then,” she opened one eye taking a glimpse at Loki seeing from his facial expressions he wasn’t alright, “it’s obvious to me that there’s something on your mind so spill,” she lifted her head off the rock gazing at him.

          “Reminiscing, I won’t tell you what I’m reminiscing about but that’s what I’m doing,” she lowered her head realizing what he was thinking about.

           “Your brother, this was you guy’s spot and now you can’t stop thinking about it,” he wasn’t bothered by the fact she could figure that since that’s about the only other person she’s encounter and talked with him about, “I get it, you clearly miss hanging out with him-”

           “It’s more than that,” he stared into the deep abyss of darkness that appeared in front of his eyes, “you asked me if I know what it’s like to looked upon as the monster by loved ones,” her eyes furrowed as she listened to his calm voice flow throughout the atmosphere, “I may be able to comprehend the feeling,” he averted his eyes from her ashamed to show his face. Silence filled the air as neither of them spoke a word, Helena soon regret the words she said to him earlier.

          “Looks like we both have dark past we rather block out our minds,” she placed her hand on his. Instead of him figuring out her, she figured out him and for that he felt disgust. He hated feeling as though he’s been revealed, he hated feeling as though he was being understood when in all honesty she didn’t know half his story but she felt the need to comfort him when his guard was down. It drove him insane to know this woman was able to get to him when she did remotely nothing to do it. The darkness presented in front of him as a representation of the demons lurking within each thought that came to mind broke as he came back to reality watching as Helena sat in front of him shaking him, “are you alright,” she tilted her head searching for something in his blank expression. Before she could react fast enough his hand wrapped around her neck tightening his grip.

           “What are you,” she could barely take a breath in his grasp struggling to be release. She grabbed his arm trying to pull it off falling to the ground failing miserably. His grip tighten as her windpipe closed completely causing her to choke back the last breath. He was on top of her using his other arm to hold her down. Her eyes changed to the bloody red he could recognize, “you change whenever there’s a threat or you’re in danger,” she tried to speak but nothing came out leaving her with no other option. She didn’t see the Loki she knew but a lunatic, darkness surrounded him and she could see it as he grinned from satisfaction. Her skin turned to a pale grey color of ash and her teeth sharpened. Horns grew out of her head tearing her skin to do it making it painful. His grip loosened as she went through the final transformation noticing her urge to fight against it. Still having  hold on her she used her claws grabbing his arm, and pulling him closer to her head butting him with the horns that blocked her actual skull from hitting his. His grip was loosen enough for her to throw him off of her so she could gain control of body again. Her neck was sore and her throat was strain as she coughed up a few breaths, she had good enough training that she was able to stop the transformation but knowing herself well she was going to be weak after this. Controlling her breathing again she painfully but surely changed back while trembling on her feet. She used the boulder to keep her balance as she held on to her throat. 

        “You’re insane,” she said exasperatedly rubbing her throat on the brink of falling.

        “I’ve been told that many times,” he stood walking towards her pulling out a dagger, “how much damage can I do to that body before you show me your true form,” he said distorted. His stare was wicked and malicious frightening Helena. His grin widen as he could see the fear in her eyes while he got closer. 

         She backed away hitting the bush behind her, “What the hell’s wrong with you?!”

         “Everything,” she didn’t want to fight but he was getting to close and to get to the exit would require her to come towards his direction and she didn't want to get trapped again. She wasn’t strong enough since her body was drained, she was on the verge of passing out but there was no escape. She collapse to the floor accepting her fate and dropping to her knees falling flat on the ground closing her eyes and falling unconscious.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter it's just I'm in Florida for a week so tomorrow I'll be on th flight back home and back to being active.

          Odin sent his youngest son to retrieve the treaty they had with Jotunheim and negotiate a new one. His silver tongue could pursway them into cooperation but the Allfather told his oldest to tag along with him afraid that something could go terribly wrong and he needed the support. They landed on the frozen wasteland walking towards the castle. Thor sought this as a bad idea only thinking with his fist instead of his brain. Loki told him to let him do the talking afraid Thor would say something incredulously rude that could jeapardize the plan. They were escorted by two guards into a private sector of the building where the meeting held. Thor was already suspicious about their placement and it felt off. He sat next to his brother keeping a watchful eye on the Jotuns earning dirty looks towards them. Most of them glared at the brothers knowing that the two did the most damage to Jotunheim then Odin has ever done. The administrators and advisors entered-some big some small-through a different door then the two siblings sitting across from one another. More guards came through the same birchwood door standing against the walls lineup in an orderly fashion. The room grew silent as two guards opened both doors widely greeting their queen before she had fully showed herself. Her heeled boots clanked against the hard iced ground while her cloak dragged swaying behind her. She wore a hood over her head covering her head and a mask covering her face wearing her dark colored armor instead of queen-like attire. A sword was attached to her hip incased in pure gold. She didn't glance at the princes taking her seat at the end of the table. 

          "Sha'll we get started," her hood made it complicated for Loki to see what her appearance was. 

          "May we see what you look like," he was curious why she needed her face unseen. Her hand waved to her advisor whispering to them. She grabbed her mask first placing it on the table then removing her hood slowly. Her hair was ebony black and going well down her back braided and her eyes radiated gold contrasting her pale skin, "you're not Jotun-"

         "I am part Jotun but you shouldn't have to worry about what I am and am not. Now, why have I been called for a meeting," she didn't turn her head to talk to him directly expecting him to understand that.

          "To discuss our treaty we have with Jotunheim. It's been broken and we want to negotiate a new one."

         "No," she said flatly snapping her head at both him and Thor narrowing at the two sceptical about them, "I don't want to be in an arangement with Asgard," she said in disgust.

         "Being in war with Asgard will cost you whatever's left of Jotunheim," Thor stepped in finding this woman unreasonable. Loki shook his head grabbing onto Thor.

         "I've been helping Jotunheim by being here. Their previous leader didn't know what they were doing and now that I've stepped in, we've began to thrive so I will not negotiate," she raised her voice feeling offended by Thor's statement, "now leave before I order my guards to pulverize you into nothing," she stood from her seat ending this meeting.

         "Your highness don't mind my brother's words he's been drinking too much mead," he glared at Thor elbowing him in the stomach, "we all want this war to end as quickly as possible-"

         "Who said that, until Asgard is buried to the ground I'm not going stop," she stepped closer to him, "this isn't a fued against Odin and Laufey, this is about power. Once I conquer Asgard everyone in the nine realms will bow to me. I'll be in power and no one will be able to stop me," very little space was in between them. He was able to capture the anger and menacing look she tried to hide. He noticed her facial features and voice brought him dejavu which made him question why. He looked into her eyes intimately causing her to back away nervously, "capture them," She turned away walking with a few of her administrators near the exit. Thor's  eyes grew wide as he realized what was happening. He grabbed his hammer picking up the table and throwing it towards the guards coming at them. The queen of these lands was displeased to see a table flying towards her, lifting her hand to stop the object abruptly mid-air. She growled flinging the table back at him telepathically making the motions of throwing it back. He used his hammer to block the attack smashing the table into two but she used magic to force gravity to push him down while using force to pull him away from his hammer. Loki didn't seem to put an effort in stopping her men from capturing the two but he also wasn't worried. 

          "You're not getting away with this," Thor said struggling to escape their grasp infuriating him.

          "I'm almost an unstoppable entity that not even Odin's power can control, I think I will," she smirked at him narrowing her eyes. She put her hood back on picking up her mask from the floor stepping up to Loki, "I have feeling this won't be the last time I'll be seeing you," she wrapped her arm around his neck closing the gap pressing her lips against his intimately. She removed her lips slowly smiling from pleasure. She didn't stay to watch his surprised  reaction putting on her mask, "do me a favor and kill them," she said leaving. The guards holding onto Thor decided to kill him first since the queen took a liking into the other, knocking Thor down to his knees. He wasn't going down without a fight, elbowing  one of them in the face trying to stand but the queen's magic still had a hold on him and he wasn't able to grab Mjolnir. They grabbed his arms having a tighter grip on him forcibly lowering his head for execution. A smaller giant pulled out an ax lifting it in the air aiming for his neck. Thor sat there accepting his fate closing his eyes looking down to expose his neck making it easier.

          "That's enough of this," Loki said snapping his fingers teleporting both of them out of the castle. He helped his brother up swiping away the dirt off his shirt. 

           "You could do that the whole time," he look at him furious, "why didn't you do it earlier?"

         "I needed information," he shrugged walking in the opposite direction of the palace. 

         "Except we didn't brother," he said through his teeth raising his arm to call Mjolnir. The hammer came flying through the wall of the castle busting a hole in it before getting to his hand. A few Jotuns looked out the hole to see the two brothers converse but didn't bother going after them.

         "On the contrary we did, you just weren't observant enough to notice it. Too busy thinking with your fists again which is why I said let me do the talking," Thor sighed rolling his eyes and calling Heimdall to open the bifrost, "I could've gotten more but you were in the way," he said slyly.

        "Enough words were said she didn't want anything to do with Asgard and that was enough to slaughter her," he became blood thirsty 

        "What happened to your basic sense of chivalry?"

        "She's a villain, a menace who plans to rule the nine realms," the portal opened, "she seemed to have interest in you," he wasn't going to enter until his brother responded.

        "I have acknowledged that," he nodded walking along with his brother, "I don't know why exactly but I have a hint at what it may mean.

         "That you only attract twisted people-" Loki paused turning to his brother.

        "Says you, what about Amora," he said shoving his brother.

       "She's not bad, she is just surround by the wrong people," he referred  to Loki jokingly making him glare at Thor. He stuck his foot out tripping Thor into the portal causing to fall unbalanced as they were warped back to Asgard. When they arrived Heimdall saw only Loki standing while Thor laid on the ground with his cape covering the top half of his body face planted into thee ground. 

       "You have to be careful Thor, whiplash could make anyone unbalance," he stepped over his brother smirking walking past Heimdall across the rainbow bridge. Thor hopped off the floor searching for his brother who had already disappeared agitating him. 

       

      "The princes escaped," a servant said nervously. The queen cringed on the matter looking out the glass window as she spoke.

       "It's fine, I have control over this and nothing's going to stop me from completion," she laughed to herself.

       "If it pleases you, can I ask what it is you did," she flinched when she turned around to look at the peasant.

       "Patients my child, when the time comes you'll know," her hand caressed her cheek peacefully, "for now tell our general to setup battle stations next week I plan for another attack, I'll be gone taking care of other business by then so don't knock on my door with the people's petty problems," the servant nodded leaving the room hastily closing the doors behind her, "now to commence the plan," she closed her eyes letting the darkness she had settled into her chest spread throughout her body. Her eternal power grew as she focused her energy on it while it also kept her breathing. Her figure turned to a shadowy black color with only her golden eyes to show. Her embodiment was pure darkness that made a physical form and she knew that as she got older that she wasn't a whole person. When she turned to this malice shape she knew she was fading away.She was never going to have a full body  and stay alive until she had light with her and realizing that irritated her making her angry at the fact. She had this hole of emptiness that she could never fill until she found the part she needed. She slammed her fist against the table besides her controlling her body from completely deteriorating reverting back to her made up form. She was left with the power but not the vessel and it made it difficult for her to keep this shape without collapsing to the floor. Standing, she walked to her chamber to rest for tomorrow she was going to have a busy day and she needed the energy for it.

        Loki wasn't assigned anything else to do for the day so he stayed in his room doing nothing. He suggested reading but he was in the mood for interactions. He would go with Thor but then that would mean he would have to interact with the warriors three and Sif and he honestly didn't want to see them. He thought about doing mischief around Asgard possibly ending it with a riot that would spite Odin but he didn't know the right people to cause it. Loki laid on his bed hands behind his neck as he thought with boredom. Then his thoughts cycled back to Helena and her story. He still didn't understand the girl but he got the gist of it. Helena had secrets that he wanted to uncover, she was mysterious without trying and it drove him insane not to know who she truly was. It brought him interest in her so he decided, she wasn't going to ignore his presence if he did show especially after that night he saw something he was forbidden. Loki sat up from his bed standing up going to the bathroom. He rinsed his face remembering the details of that night and the moment Helena’s form started to shape. Her eyes bled which he found strange since the last time she changed her eyes didn't. _There must be_  different ways to trigger the effect he thought. He lifted his head from the sink noticing a flash of gold in his eyes that gave it a glow. He payed it no mind leaving his room to see Helena. He hoped she wasn't upset with him anymore, she said she forgave him but part of him felt as though it was only to distract him just like her kiss but he still kept in mind of what he saw and plan to find answers, he was determined. 

          


	8. Warrior

        Helena opened her eyes wide jumping up from her position. Fear filled her as she looked around her surroundings. She was back in her room and it was morning. She wiped her eyes in confusion on how she got here. Her memory were still at a blur trying to figure her surroundings correctly.  She was  in her clothing from last night which indicated that everything that happened last night wasn't a dream she had. Helena wrapped her hand around her neck feeling the swelling and the bruises formed on it that made it painful to touch. Her heart dropped as she recalled the events that had happened in the forest. She remembered almost changing caused by being endangered but by someone she began to feel for. She started to grow feelings for the lunatic before he lashed out on her. Her stomach began to hurt as she remembered who she was attacked by, she stepped out of bed losing her breath which led to her collapsing to the floor. She felt sick the feeling of regret and pain wasn’t pleasant to her set of mind. She caught her breath calming down before hyperventilating completely.

       Exhaustion drooped over her from the night she spent in pain. She picked herself up moving towards the bathroom to clean herself up. She finished with washing her face looking in the mirror, “ugh, why did I ever believe in that bastard,” Helena sighed loudly. She grunted leaving the bathroom as she talked to herself, “to think I finally found someone to-” she paused for a moment letting her thoughts come together. Throwing them away she tried to focus on what was important, her hand balled into a fist clenching on tightly, “never again,” her fist stayed close by her as she released it. She saw the ugly side of Loki too soon for her he hat so comprehend and hopefully he'll never have to see hers ever. He got too close in seeing it and usually things like this would cause her to leave but she decided she wasn't. She wasn't going to leave all because Loki was a curious cat, and she wasn't going to stop doing what she did because of him. He was willing to kill her if he had to to get answers and it disturbed her. For someone she could relate to he turned out to be psychotic and that, she wouldn't and couldn't handle. Still, even knowing that she believed that there was something between them. No matter how badly it’s gotten her feelings were at a stalemate. Her conflicting thoughts challenged her but Helena was going to have to get over it, she was done with him. It made her sick to believe it but she thought she still had a chance, even after the pain that’s been brought to her physical and emotional by him her thoughts only shifted but not change. Helena dressed in her regular work attire putting on her white coat and leaving her chamber. Though a part of her didn't want to give up on Loki she was going with her common sense and stay away from him at least until she could build up the courage to speak with him. She was more cautious upon where she walked making sure she was alone as she went into the infirmary where it would be safe for her to be.

      Helena searched in the cabinets for a healing stone to heal her bruises finding one in cased by gold exterior. She really didn’t understand how these stones worked, squeezing it to activate but it didn’t do anything. Helena never used the stone until she was forced to when Loki was dying but even then she needed assistance. She tried again tightening her grip on the stone ultimately failing to use it placing the stone on the marble counter rubbing her sore throat sighing.

      “You need to put it against neck and channel the energy to the bruise,” a lady who had been watching her from a distance said. Helena was embarrassed for the nurse to see her noticeable marks on her neck, “here let me,” Helena flinched away but the lady didn’t mind picking up the stone and pressing it into her neck. The feeling of stinging  and burning started to fade away bringing her the satisfaction.

       “Thank you,” she sighed rubbing her now fully recovered neck. Helena got a visual at who she was looking at not recognizing the face, “I've never seen you around are you new,” she put the stone back in its place.

        “No actually I’ve been here for a while, my whole life,” she wasn’t happy to say.

        “You grew up here,” she said meaning the palace questioning her words since she seemed so young, she was old enough to work but not a full time job like this one. Helena saw in her outfit she worked as a nurse but her age made it seem she didn’t have a degree in the asgardian body’s anatomy like Helena did or at least in the human body. She was smaller than Helena and the texture of her face still consist of baby hair and the rounded cheeks of a person whose bones had not fully developed.

        “Yes,” her head lowered peeking her head towards the lady in front of her. Helena caught the glimmering gold in her dark brown eyes. She pointed at her throat concern in her eyes, “what happened?”

        “Things,” she said avoiding eye contact, “you shouldn’t have to worry,” her steps were slow distracted by her emotions to focus on movement.

        “It happens to the best of us,” she shrugged, “but when it does, sometimes,” she paused thinking of the correct words to say, “I was always told as a kid, everyone has their strength it’s just hidden away and it’s only shown when we needed it most. Only until you feel that whoever did this is a danger to your well-being will your power come out, if not then it won’t but that’s a conscious decision you make on your own,” she stated earnestly. Helena nodded taking her words to a more literal meaning than a metaphorical one, “I should probably go, I have to check on the patient's,” Helena agreed waving goodbye.

     “I forgot to ask,” she looked back searching for the young lady but she already had left the room, “what your name is.”

 

       Later in the day Helena found no sign of Loki anywhere which brought her relief but also made her worry. She didn't exactly know what happened to him since last night. She took a break in the middle of work feeling as the patients could handle themselves while she took it. She wandered the castle exploring a few areas she never got a chance to observe. A few times she got lost but she was able to find her way back. Eventually she found her way to the library section where two guards had followed her to.

       “Ma'am we need you to come with us,” one man stuck his hand out to her as she turned to look at them, “the Allfather wishes to see you,” she stared at them skeptically.

      “What would be his reason to see me,” she said watching the two men in golden armor and swords in their hands.

      “We're not ordered to do that now please,” she grabbed his hand allowing them to escort her to the throne room. Helena entered the room by herself while the guards stayed near the doors. Odin rested in his throne watching Helena step forward bowing her head gracefully.

        “Do you know why I have called for you,” his voice echoed in the room. Helena shook her head. Thor walked in standing next to his father's chair, “an incident happened within these walls involving you and a favored warrior.” Helena’s hands clenched into a fist as she swallowed her breath.

         “Yes but in my defense she started it,” sounding kid-ish she closed her mouth.

        “You're not in trouble for this. As you may know Asgard is in war between the dark elves and recently Jotunheim. Warriors have come and gone and now we need as many as we can get. I hate to say but we're losing this war against the two forces and I am in a weak condition to help,” he paused exhaling, “what is your name.”

       “Helena sir.”

       “Where do you come from,” he leaned forward in his chair.

       “Earth, uh-I mean-midgard,” she corrected herself not sure if he knew that term.

       “To please my son and help Asgard I announce you fighter for Asgard, a warrior,” he lifted gunir off the ground tapping it twice. Helena didn't know what to say, she never asked for this role and yet it was given to her and now she didn't know what to do, “take it as a compliment, not a lot of women are chosen for this job nor are they usually good.” Odin was being disrespectful but she suspected the king to be sexist against women so she by passed his rude comment bowing to him.

        “Thank you father, I can take it from here,” Odin nodded dismissing them. Thor grabbed Helena from her spot pulling her out of the room. He smiled with glee once they left being very enthusiastic about it but Helena wasn't fond about the idea of being a warrior, “I and a few of my other colleagues will be training a similar group of people like you for the next few weeks. For you I am your personal trainer, if you have any question for battle you may come to me for answers,” he was dragging her towards the training hall where they would practice but she stopped him dead in his tracks making him release her arm.

        “I'm glad you’re happy about this but I don't think I want-”

         “Don't be ridiculous Helena, being a warrior is of high class, you'll be looked up upon and it will bring honor to your family,” he reached for her wrist but she stepped out of the way.

         “I know but I never got a say in this when you and your rude father decided I should be something else,” Thor's smile faded in realization, “don't get me wrong I bet it's fun being this so called warrior but I don't think I qualify for it,” her hand landed on his shoulder to comfort the disappointment he felt, “It's just, I'm only a doctor I can't fight especially during war,” she shrugged her shoulder hopefully ending it.

        “You speak gibberish Helena, I chose you for a reason and that reason still stands,” she realized there was no getting through to this guy without being direct with him.

       “I do not want the position. The best thing to do is tell your father that I deny this proposal of his and rather stay as a doctor,” she said it strictly but it didn't seem to do anything for him. Thor lowered his head before taking her hand from her placing his other on top.

      “As prince of Asgard, please, join me in battle against thine enemies and win victoriously,” he said powerfully clenching onto her hand. Helena groaned annoyed with herself, clearly she wasn't happy to disappoint the prince but she knew she's not capable for battle in the state she was in. The other side of her subconscious told her to do it either way just to spite Loki. Every second thought lead back to him which she regretted. Helena was trying to move on and forget about him but things like these usually never left her mind. Helena couldn't understand why he snapped or what caused him to and it bothered her not to know. It caused an itching in the back of her head to think about and the more she thought, the more she wanted to see him. Helena didn't want to think about him anymore and because of this her mind was made up.

         “I accept,” his head lifted making that same dumb smile he had earlier. The corner of her mouth lifted with his accepting the fate she believes she chose.

        “Excellent come with me,” he sent her to the training center where she was equipped with new gear, “our black smith’s haven’t made your armor yet but they did smelt your weapon,” he stride slightly proud of himself to a table where the weapon was wrapped in a silky cloth. Thor handed it to her placing it in her hands gently and it was quite heavy in her grasp but she was going to have to get used to it, “call it a gift of gratitude,” she removed the cloth revealing a stainless sword made of pure titanium.

       “I don’t know what to say,” she saw her reflection in the blade, “thank you,” she swung the sword losing her balance being top-heavy from the weight of it.

        “I don't know what to say,” her Thor caught her before she fell picking her up, “thanks, I’ll get used to it,” Helena used both her hands to carry the sword around.

       “Good we will be starting now,” he called to Mjolnir swinging his hammer at her causing Helena instinctively blocked holding her sword above her head, “like a true warrior,” he smirked lifting his hammer. She chuckled feeling a bit of relief in her system. They spent the next few hours practicing her defense. The first time they did Thor did the attacks while Helena tried her best to block them. She failed falling to the ground in the end with Thor to help her back on her feet. Eventually he told her the few tactics in hand-to-hand combat and the many positions to be in during it. It seemed to help her the second time they fought being relatively better at blocking. Still, there were a few slip ups he’d find in her stance and movement that gave him the ability to knock her down. Helena enjoyed her time she spent with him learning about the art of fighting and how it was a lot more complicated than she had imagine. She was able to get a hold with her sword able to control it with ease, “you are a fast learner,” Thor admitted.

       “I guess, it was one of the things that was very reliable in the dire situation I was trapped in as a kid,” she said putting it out there. Thor looked at her flustered in question of what she meant.

       “Did you not have a care giver to protect you,” he stopped hitting her sword distracted by her comment.

       “I did but she didn’t protect me, she did the opposite and for that I will never forgive her,” she was fumed to think about all the mistakes her mother made in her life and how they affected her.

       “My apologies, I shouldn’t have received personal information of your past,” he bowed sincerely.

       “No it’s fine, it was a long time ago and it’s all in the past,” she lifted her sword back to eye level, “come on let’s practice some more,” he nodded using his hammer to attack. She adapted to his attacks exponentially fast as her moves corresponded with his in a rhythmic pattern. When he went for the kill leaving his leg out trying to trip Helena, she dodged it jumping out of the way and used her force to get Thor down. Helene grabbed her sword with both hands using the face of it slamming into Thor to make him fall. He did leaving him in shock from it, “guess I got good at this blocking thing,” she offered her hand tugging him off the ground.  

        “Twas’ only the beginning of our training, there is more to come,” he said chuckling, “noon is to hit soon, shall we take a break?”

        “Why, you getting tired,” she smiled putting the weapon she held down on the nearest desk, “how bout’ we call it one, we’ve been in here for hours and I think it’ll be great to get out of here,” he agreed exiting with her. Helena hadn’t found a good explanation on why Thor was so fond of her or why he sought the need to ask her to be a soldier in this war. Her mind was bottled on that question demanding answers from it. Helena didn’t expect to make that much of an impact on the prince as much as she did to capture his attention at a great amount. She proposed of few obligations why but the only one that made the most sense was the obvious answer.

      They mostly did more wandering around only this time Helena had someone to navigate her through the castle while they talked. A majority of it was Thor ranting about the history behind the walls of Asgard and outside, explaining the wars that happened between his home and other realms they know. He mentioned a few secrets and legends he’s heard that went through the palace that in his opinion it was ridiculous. Few of the stories she was amused by how out of proportion they were that ended with her laughing about it, “I have a question for you,” changing the subject Thor nodded allowing her to continue, “why did you need your father to announce me warrior,” they stopped in the middle of the hallway.

     “Father isn’t the usual one to agree upon my decisions but I must get his blessings. Mother was willing enough to convince for his consent thus causing him to officially announce you defender of Asgard,” his movements was of anguish catching Helena’s eye.  
     “That sounds a little too much don’t you think,” she was concern why he had to go through all that.

      “Dying a warrior's death is a honorable death, it’s the one act that will lead us to valhalla. It is not something you make little of especially during time of war,” he kept walking making Helena have to catch up with him, “besides you shouldn’t have to worry about valhalla you belong there,” he was stating something she didn’t understand.

     “What do you mean, and what’s valhalla,” her confusion only began to grow when he gave her the time to try and piece it together.

     “Helena,” he grabbed her by the shoulder, “there’s a reason I picked you,” her body swayed back and forth with his hand, “you are a guardian to the gates of valhalla,” he could read she wasn’t quite getting his words, “you’re a valkyrie,” hoping for understanding her expressions didn’t change causing him to stop.

      “I’m a what-” her voice was filled with confusion.

      “Valkyrie are you not,” he was certain that she was but she didn’t agree.

      “I don’t know what that is, but no I am positive I’m not… valkyrie. Where did you get that crazy idea,” she thought of the idea as outlandish

      “You have the mind of a nurturer and yet the mind of a fighter I could sense it in you. My eyes witnessed your sides, you’d be a perfect Valkyrie,” he concluded.  
        “No I wouldn’t, I’m not a nurturer if anything I cause destruction. I am the monster people run away from the creature hidden in the shadows away from daylight where no one can see the entirety of my skin,” her eyes widen processing her words stumbling back the nearest wall falling to a fetal position. Thor thinking it was something he said kneeled down to her level to speak.

      “I am deeply sorry for what I said-” she raised her hand causing him to stop.

      “I need a break,” she looked past Thor at the wall across them, “a break from my mind and feelings,” her eyes fluttered finding a solution, “if you want me to forgive you you’re going to have to buy me drink,” using that as an excuse her gaze was upon him now waiting for his answer. Her sudden deplore left her making her smile realizing what she really needed. Her hands latched to his shoulders helping herself off the ground. He ended up smiling changing his speculation towards this woman. His spirits were spontaneously lifted to hear the word come out her mouth, something he could do to cheer her up and gain her forgiveness.

      “Then we shall spend the rest of our day on mead,” his warming smile gave her a sense of gratitude. He took her to the castle’s brewery where most people of the palace went to get their fill in. They took their seats onto two stools near the bartenders asking for a round of liquor. For a time, the first few goblets that were handed to Helena she could handle tipping them over her head and drinking it in one gulp. She could feel the heavy amount of honey slither down her throat which felt quite soothing on a count that her gulps were suffocating her for how large they were. Her hurry into being intoxicated also made it hard for her to move on to the next drink barely taking a breath in before drowning another. By her fifth one she stopped slamming the cup down on the table. She was focused on drinking she hadn’t noticed Thor staring at her in surprise of her actions, “I’ve never seen a woman of your expertise be so ravaged, are you sure you’re not Valkyrie?”  

      “I’m half human so unless Valkyrie implies human then I am not and I’m not ravaged, I’m just having inner issues that I don’t feel like dealing with,” she took a sip out of her drink, “forgot how good it feels to be drunk,” her cup was empty again but her light-headedness was starting to get the best of her looking inside the cup for more, “probably why I gave it up,” she was talking more to herself but a bit of her to Thor.

      “You are human,” not acknowledging her past alcoholism his mind was set on her nationality. Her self-evident expression made it clear he was pointing the obvious, turning away she asked the bartender for another drink, “I just never thought-”

      “From the way I dress and talk you couldn’t tell I wasn’t asgardian,” she said apathetically letting the alcohol influence her, “aren’t you observant,” she said sarcastically.  

      “I suppose I didn’t focus on those features,” drinking the rest of the wine he ordered another, “but then what is the other half?”

      “I would love to know but my mother never cared enough to tell me, like she knew anyways,” her body was more loose and relax, “you see my mom honestly hated my guts and I think she thought I was an abomination but who could blame her. For all the shit I’ve done she probably thought I was the devil himself but I always wondered why, why her hatred for me grew and yet she took care of me as if it was her job to,” she swallowed her last drink feeling the dizziness and nauseousness in the pit of her stomach that was rumbling.

     “A mother’s job is to take care of her children,” he took this to offense about his mother thinking Helena meant all mothers were as terrible as hers including his.  
     “The problem I have with that idea is, if you don’t love it why keep it? That always bothered me, what was the point of keeping me if you didn’t care,” she said what was lodge deep within her mind that somehow managed to surface and came out her lips from the wine.

      “Maybe she loved you but you weren’t able to receive it that way,” he didn’t appreciate her words finding them incorrect or at least tried to deny them, “where is your mother,” he wondered, Helena had so much to say about the witch but he didn’t know where she could be now.

      “Deceased gone with the wind, thank god for that. Once she was gone I was able to get my life together and now, here,” she sighed taking her last sip. Thor didn’t enjoy that Helena thought her mother better off dead than alive. He cared for his dearly and to think about her death made him distressed, “I told Loki about it before he-” she closed her mouth feeling unsteady before standing up.

      “He what,” he was a little light headed but not enough that he couldn’t function. Helena stared at him wide eyes covering her mouth, “Helena what did he do,” he said with lightness in his voice.

     “I think I’ve had way too much to drink,” trying to play it off it didn’t work on him, “I’m going to go to my room before I pass out on the floor,” Thor moved forward to pull her back but she stepped out of the way exiting the bar without the prince. She rushed to her chamber hoping the prince hadn’t followed. She didn’t want to tell him what happened, it was between her and his brother but right now she wasn’t in the conditions to deal with either of them. She stumbled most of the time to her door falling against it when she made it there. Unlocking the door she entered closing it behind her reaching for her desk to catch her balance. Barely standing on her two feet tried changing out of her day clothes only getting her shirt off before stumbling again. Attempting to take her leather pants off she failed and having nothing catch her balance, she fell backwards. Instead of hitting the floor her body landed in the arms of a tall figure. Guessing who it was she giggled purely from the alcohol, “let go of me Thor, he didn’t do anything,” her words were slurs but he was able to capture the gist of it.  

      “Who didn’t do anything,” it wasn’t the same ignorant booming voice she heard but a darker more smooth one she recognized. Helena turned around stepping away getting a full view of the character regretting it.

      “Get out,” she swayed left to right still at a daze, “ You're not welcomed here,” the liquor  made her irrational and act slight drastic.  

       “Helena,” he held his hands up in defense.

      “I don't want to hear it, get out.” He stepped closer to her. She backed into her desk opening it searching for a shirt to wear.

      “Let me explain-”

      “I'm getting sick of you,” she stumbled forward, “I can't stand you, everything you are makes me want to vomit,” she pressed her hands into his chest pushing him towards the door but her intoxication consumed her collapsing  to the floor. Loki caught her wrapping his arm around her uncovered waist, “get off of me,” her body was limp grabbing his tunic.

     “Helena let me-”

     “No,” gaining her energy she removed herself from his grasp, “don't touch me,”  she distrust him, the last time she let her guard down didn't end so well.

     “I'm not going to hurt you. I want to talk,” he came towards her still keeping a distance from her.

     “Like I'm going to believe that.”

     “Please,” Helena was conflicted regretting ever knowing him, regretting the feelings she had for him. She dropped to floor against the wall near her sighing while crossing her legs.

     “I’m clearly not drunk enough for this but why did you do it,” she said riled up. He walked over sitting down next to her putting out his hand. In his palm formed a glossy gold leech-like creature squirming in place from his imprisonment. It had four white eyes two on each side of its face and it had an exoskeleton revealing it’s sturdy spine going down its back. Helena was disgusted by the grotesque things cringing whenever it made a noise of squealing mixed with the sounds of projectile vomiting, “what is that why’d you show me it?”

     “It’s a parasite, specifically the queen’s parasite,” he grabbed the tail with two of his fingers letting it hang there struggling, “Jotunheim’s ruler planted this in my body and it controlled my mind, my every thought to whatever she commanded me to do. After The night I spent with you, I found out, my self preservation had been compromised by the witch’s magic,” Helena was skeptical finding the things he said to be true. The worm was slightly translucent making it possible to see the organs that were and weren’t in it like the heart.

     “So all your actions were controlled by the queen of Jotunheim,” Loki nodded simply holding the worm in his fist, “and how do I know this isn’t a trick?”

      “The glare in my eyes still have gold remating in them if you look,” she did keeping her hands to herself noticing the different shade in his eyes. A portion of relief calmed her but she wasn’t sure if she should roll back into motions with him yet. His hand holding the parasite crushed the creature making it disperse on contact leaving no trace, “I don’t know what her plan was but I never wanted to put my hands on you,” his voice was soft as his hand reached for hers. Helena’s head lowered, her hair covering her face as she let out a sobbing laugh.

     “Something’s wrong with me,” tears rolled down her while she smiled gripping Loki’s shoulder tightening it, “I don’t know if I’ll be able to hold it in any longer but,” she wiped her tears away using her other hand to grab his, “your existence makes it a little easier to bare,” her emotions were becoming clear. Helena felt her troubles weren’t a bother to her when she was with Loki and she didn’t want to give that up. Pulling him towards her, she wrapped her arms around him holding him close releasing a sigh. Loki hesitantly embraced the hug unsure if Helena wanted him to but when he did she rested her chin on his shoulder quickly falling unconscious reassured him. He picked her up off the ground carrying Helena to her bed putting her under the covers. She latched onto his arm before he could leave her presence dragging him back in. Her face was almost pleading for him to stay slowly dragging him in the bed, “don’t go,” her faint voice said. He did as asked taking off his boots and removing the bits of armor he had on. He slid in under the covers as well keeping a gap between them but was broken immediately by Helena scooting her body over to his side resting her head against his chest wrapping her hands around him before going back to sleep. Loki suggested it was the high amount of alcohol in her system that made her clingy but he also hoped it was on her own accord why. His arm was wrapped around her body while the other behind his head as he contemplated. He wasn’t going to sleep tonight as there was too many things running through his mind revolving around the leech he found and the woman he rested beside searching for the connection, trying to come up with an analysis. He wasn’t going to sleep, not while there was so much to unfold but for now he was going to enjoy this moment, while it lasted.  

       

     Thor walked down the slightly lit corridors searching for a chamber. He was shaken by his conversation with Helena even though it should not affect him or his life but he just needed to get something. The door was golden making it differentiate from other common ones. Opening it he saw two people sleeplessly in bed slight snores coming from one another. He walked to the right side of the king sized bed bending forward to wake the person by shaking them. The woman opened her eyes slowly waking up when she saw a man standing before her. She sat up rubbing her eyes as she spoke softly trying not to wake the man she laid with, "what are doing up so late sweetie?" Frigga stood noticing her son's gaze was not on her but past her expecting a response but he didn't answer, "is everything alright did your brother do something," guessing that was the reason why he still didn't answer. "tell me, what's wrong, why are up so late?" he shook his head looking at her before wrapping his arms around her. Surprised Frigga didn't expect him to do that but she embraced in the warming hug he brought to her patting his back in the process. She hasn't had a good bear hug like this from either sons since they were small and it was nice to get a feeling of it again.    


	9. Changing

       Helena shuffled in her covers stretching her arm out beside herself feeling for someone but she felt nothing but air. The night was a daze to her as most were until she would fully wake herself and remember. Touching against her sheets she slid her hand up to feel the sharpness if a thorn. Her eyes snapped opened as she removed her hand hastily away from harm noticing the danger as a grassy colored rose with a stem covered in pointy thorns. Helena sighed banging her head against the soft cushioned mattress as she lifted herself off the bed only to collapse on the floor from exhaustion. Using the bed to pick herself up she gazed upon the rose staring intently at it. She knew she had drank enough alcohol that she could speak her deeper thoughts and enough that she would pass out before speaking. Except when she was with Thor, she was still able to apprehend some of the things going through her bottling mind and speak what she felt was right but by the end of the day she spilled out everything she knew to him. It only got worse when she spoke to Loki, barely able to keep herself together near him. She was lucky enough to fall asleep in his arms-which she regretted immensely-keeping her from speaking any more words. Looking back at the rose she realized it was planted on her pillow with petals surrounding it. She huffed pushing away her emotions towards the man responsible for this act striding in the bathroom to take a long wistful bath and clear her head.

       She walked out of the bathroom with only a towel to cover her changing into her working clothes. Helena wasn’t planning on giving up her professional work as a healer, she was raised into it and to be completely honest she didn’t know if she was able to quit it. She was thankful that Thor and his disrespectful father granted her this opportunity to be a soldier in this war between worlds she couldn’t care less about but she knew her heart would always be in the surgeon business. Believe or not, her father was a surgeon, at least that’s what her mother told her when she was a child but he was a special type of surgeon. One that could pull off tricks and mystical things on people as he did operation and could encrust it into their bones making them impenetrable. Her mother told her great stories about him that made him-in Helena’s perspective-an amazing person but from the way her mother turned out to be, he probably wasn’t all that good of a person either. Ever since she could remember she practiced surgery, she started off small with just patching people up whether it be sewing up wounds or body parts back together. By the time she was teen and her mom started getting into more shady things, she had to perform kidney transplants and heart transplants. It wasn’t ever easy, most of the time Helena would freeze in the middle from pressure and lose her patients. In the end she was forced to learn under pressure especially while there were guns pointed at your head.

      Helena grabbed a pair of black boots out of the closet sitting back on the bed to put them on. Grabbing her coat she couldn’t help but stare at the radiating rose upon her set aside neatly on her bed. She remembered what she said to him before her slumber which was the exact opposite of what was intended. Helena wasn’t positive about taking his words for his explanation but maybe that was just her second thoughts on the matter. Sure she was good at holding grudges against people, she hates her mother till this day, but she also knew what it’s like to make mistakes to extreme proportion. Mistakes that no one would forgive her for. Painful history in her past made her stomach churn and she felt queasy. Helena snatched the rose from the pillow clutching it in her grasp pressing the thorns into her palm tearing it open. Blood dripped from her hand and the stem of the rose as she walked towards the door slamming it on the desk near the exit.

 

    Thor was with his brother at the time coming back from a hunt he owed him and were carrying a large bore with them. Thor of course came back dying from laughter as Loki had told him his honest opinions on a few of the topics they spoke about. Some of the inappropriate language said caused Thor to smile for how comfortable his brother began to be with him. They hadn’t spent time like this in years and it was great to see something change in his brother that developed over the years of unwanted and unnecessary pain.

      A trail of blood followed behind them from the bodies they dragged all the way to the royal kitchen and in sync, they placed the wild animals on the blood stained table used to chop away at mammals like these. Thor grabbed Loki’s shoulder keeping himself from falling as he caught his breath, “if the Bjorn's were as savage as you claim them to be, wouldn’t they already be dead then?”

     “Some wild creatures can thrive on filth even if it is their own,” Thor shoved his brother playfully in laughter before picking himself back up again.

      “Ay, they can but even they will have to evolve to survive,” he wiped the tears of joy away noticing that they walked past the infirmary, “which reminds me,” he went to the door cracking it opened, “coming brother?” He smiled wishful thinking of Loki but he was reluctant to go inside making Thor frown. Now that he thought about it, he did recall Helena mentioning something he did but she ran out of the bar before he could ask what, “what happened between you and Helena?”

       “Nothing your puny brain could comprehend,” Thor could taste the bitterness in his voice that something was clearly amiss.            

       “Brother please both you and her rather not speak each other’s name and I want to know why,”Thor enjoyed the two together especially since he presumed Loki cared about this nursing character.

       “Nothing you should be nitpicking at,” annoyed by his brother’s questioning he walked away from him, “what are you doing with the woman anyways?”

       “I am training her, she’s our new recruit,” Loki’s eyes narrowed in disgust walking away from his brother, “where are you going,” Loki not responding bothered him greatly and leaving him behind only caused him to feel hurt. He decided to let his brother act in an unsatisfactory way and entered the infirmary coming across a room of well known and well trained warriors around Asgard beaten bloody and bruised with sections of their bodies mutilated or torn off. This must’ve been a new shipment of tortured souls since they were only in battle days ago and came back yesterday from it. Thor was not there to aid assistance, even with war going with his home he still visited Midgard helping his team out daily trouble. Unfortunately, the problem has been fatal on a count that the group named ‘The Guardians of The Galaxy’ were involved in it. The Avengers so far have been pulling their weight against these intergalactic creatures from different dimensions but they also haven’t been able to stop them from coming. Thor was internally conflicted with protecting Midgard or saving Asgard from deep peril.

        From a distance Thor saw Helena helping another patient with their unbearable pain. Thor didn’t expect Jotuns to stoop low in literally eating Asgardian. That was the reoccurring theme in every person he walked past, pieces of them were missing or had bite marks where the frost giant planned to chew. One man  talking to Helena was laid on his back with his leg resting in a cloth elevated for his injury. She seemed to be doing most of the talking to tell him the good or bad news. Thor came from behind the man noticing how gruesome his injury was. Yes his calf down was gone but his wound was also infected. The bone stuck out while having dent marks in it and the muscle in his thigh was oozing blood and gushing chunky-slimy puss that trailed down what was left of his leg. His skin was pushed back and folded over like a sheet as if the beast tried to dig under it leaving a airy gap between the skin and the meat. Thor observed in shock of this monstrosity looking up to see the man’s face which didn’t make his stomach feel any better. It was obvious he was mauled but Thor could see that for each claw mark, the skin would go in it and the pieces that didn’t would hang from his face like a wallpaper being torn or a hanged nail, but definitely more wrinkled and thicker. Thor had to swallow what was coming back up disgusted that he had gotten a full image of that. Trying his best to ignore it, he turned his head to speak Helena who had been staring at him the whole time while he gazed upon the man besides them turning to Helena, “What did I say,?”

       “Right, about that,” she pulled him by the arm dragging him into the healer’s chambers. It was silent there where they could hear each other speak clearly instead of the constant noises of men grunting and groaning in pain, “I can’t do it,” she knew she wasn’t going to be able to do it. In the conditions she was in she couldn’t without revealing her other form. The great thing about this was she had an excuse to tell him. She saw the disappointment in his face and the frustration he felt for how difficult it is for her to accept her title, “I have too much work to do, people to take care of. You saw that man earlier he was demolished in battle-”

       “Is it because of my brother,” he was worried glancing at her before looking at her hand.

       “What,” her eyes fluttered in confusion and surprise.

       “Tell me what happened between you two nights ago so I may help you,”  he grabbed her hand placing it in his putting his other hand on top.

       “It’s complicated,” she averted his gaze that was almost mesmerizing since she was now in this uncomfortable situation of explaining her problems to the brother of a man she cared about.

        Thor sighed guessing she wasn’t going to tell, “I know that it can be frustrating to deal with him at some points. He can be that charming wit of a loving person or that backstabbing villainous lair you know well from the past and beyond,” even he looked down from past experience with that side of Loki and from the way her shoulders lowered he could tell she knew too.

       “I feel betrayed. He lied and tricked me and I can’t let it go,” she folded her arms upset about this conversation.

       “Believe me, I am familiar with betrayal, too well but I know he’s not a bad person only hurt,” she groaned realizing how much her mind agreed upon his words. She figured Thor was the side of her that loved the bastard that caused her this much pain and because he did encouraged her to go with that side and made it less conflicting to decipher, “give him a second chance,” that concluded their one on one  conversation and Thor lifted her hand kissing her knuckles, “would you like to spaar Helen,” she froze for a moment thinking of his earlier statement and she had to admit, he was right. She couldn’t deny it but she was going to give it another shot, Loki grew on her and now that she had support, she could accept it.

    “I can’t I have work to do-”

   “Of course you can, I’ll just have another healer take your place while we’re gone,” the warming smiled risen revealing the joyful Thor Helena recognized. He held her her hand pulling her out of the chamber. He called for a nurse ordering her to find a replacement for Helena while she was gone and nodding to her prince she ran off to find one. His energy level was increased from calm and mellowed to jittery and enthusiastic. Once they got to the arena Thor handed Helena her sword. The arena was big enough to be considered a coliseum but it had many items in the way that required it’s own section made the place compact, “I forgot to mention but I changed your sword, thinking since you were official we might as well make your sword official.”

     “So that’s why it’s heavier than before,” lifting the weapon was a struggle but battle was bond to begin by now. Thor went to his battle stance clutching to his hammer while Helena stood plainly confused why he did that. Once the bell rang by a guard Thor sprinted at Helena which she responded by blocking. She didn’t know what to do, she’s never actually fought in her life so she just did what she was taught and blocked his hits. He swung a few times aiming for her head but she held her sword up. His hits were hard and powerful which she suspected out of a man who’s buff.

     “Come on Helena I know you have fight in you,” Mjolnir was scraping against her sword clanking every time he slammed it down on the adamant sword. Helena shifted out the way making him stumble. She backed away holding her sword cautiously waiting for his next attack while beginning to lose her breath. Now that he was balanced he turned around laughing joyfully enjoying his time spending. Helena’s originally tensed body relaxed as she exhaled realizing this was all for fun and entertainment, something to keep him busy and knowing that Helena decided not to take this seriously. The first time they battled, Thor easily won knocking her off her feet by one swoop. Even the next few rounds she lost terribly in fact she thought it was safe to say she wasn’t going to win at all understandably though.

         A majority of their time Thor explained to her his love and endearment for battling, telling her it’s the way they were raised. It reminded her of vikings naturally remembering as a kid being told almost the same description. They ended up talking of each other’s lifestyle of growing up and comparing the two. To sum it up, Thor lived a prosperous life as a prince. Any middle class or lower class would call him spoiled but because he was always so nice no one could really have a grudge against him. Except for the maidens, they made of been fooling the AllFather and Mother into believing they enjoyed their oldest son but he could tell they disliked him for the messes he caused and damage that they were forced to clean up. A few of them packed their bags and left because of his destruction while most people in the kingdom adored the youngest prince of Asgard. They considered him the more charming boy unaware of his trickster and mischievous side that he pulled on a daily basis. Thor admitting this to Helena caused her to laugh hysterically at his childhood. It may have been better than hers but it was still enjoyable to hear the synopsis of his childhood.

      On the other side of the corner was Helena’s disappointing and pathetic excuse for a childhood. Anything that Thor’s younger years were like, hers were the complete opposite. She kept it brief not wanting to get in detail of it, she wasn’t searching for sympathy from anyone and she didn’t want to tell him of her dark secret that she knew he would get invested in if told.

         Getting back into the focus of their spar, Helena desired to get at least a single hit in this bulky man. It would make her feel some slight of accomplishment by this and empowered from this experience. She stepped back, flipping her sword around and turning her arm to match the motions of a soon to be attack. She wasn’t trying to cause any real damage to him but she was asking for the upper hand in this battle. She was swift in shooting her sword up towards him but his sudden reflexes allowed him to block it with his trusty hammer, “looks to me you wish to hurt me,” with their weapons collided they moved in closer to speak.

          “Maybe, depends if this will hurt,” her foot pivot as the other lifted, cocking back before plummeting into his stomach. He instinctively stepped back holding his stomach tightly from the soreness that instantly formed , “did it,” a bit eager to know she was also worried if she went too far. His frown from the sudden but short pain soon transformed back to a smile as he let out a breathy laugh along with a few coughs but all together he seemed to be enjoying himself greatly.

           “A little,” he stood from his hunched position straightening up, “that’s the Helena I like to see,” she smiled with glee from his compliment nodding in agreement, “ready,” she lifted her sword holding it close to her. When he sprinted with his hammer at her, she placed her weapon in front blocking his swishes at it.

           She was able to keep up with his speed but she planned to strike at his next movement when he would swing down as he usually did. His patterns were all the same in her eyes and were simple to comprehend and process in giving her his weakness. Thor knew Helena was capable for war, she had fight in her blood. This was almost like testing her ability in strength while also in her strategic and coordination skills. So far she’s been successful and being the unmindful person he’s known to be, he swung low expecting her to dodge it.

           To Helena’s surprise, the hammer came up towards her jaw. Her heart dropped from fear of being injured and the cost of her secret reaching the surface and at the last minute she shifted back missing the deadly weapon by mere centimeters. Relief filled her as she exhaled before it came to abrupt stop from the throbbing pain in her left shoulder. Thor had slammed Mjolnir into her shoulder shattering the bone completely by impact. The pain shot up straight to her brain and her cognitive response to it was to pass out and let her brain work its magic in healing her.  She dropped her sword hearing the indestructible metal clank against the hard cellar floor. Feeling her consciousness escaping her body, her legs grew weak causing her to fall to her knees before her hand latched onto her dislocated shoulder. Thor was shocked and froze capturing the moment before. He began to move once she was on the floor faced down knocked out, “Helena,” he was still shocked for what he did calling her name in a worried tone. When she didn’t answer he quickly dropped to one knee picking Helena off the ground as a few guards who were watching the whole time rushed to his side to help.

          Thor checked for a beat, placing his ear against her chest to hear it. It was rapid heart beats that he wasn’t sure whether that was normal for her. He carried her the entire time as he rushed to the infirmary noticing his brother walking down the same corridor as his. Thor could see the clear fury in his eyes when he saw Helena in Thor’s arms unconscious and guessed that it was something Thor had done, “what did you do,” Loki paced towards him enraged, “why is she unconscious,” Thor took a moment before responding which only angered him more.

       “We were sparring,” Loki removed Helena’s limp body from Thor’s grasp carrying her fairly light body himself.

        “Of course you were,” nothing else needed to be said for him to get the picture, “idiot,” he commented on his brother getting far ahead of him. He checked her pulse as well as noticing the rapidness to it. He lifted her eye lid gazing at her now blood shot eyes that formed unconsciously. The realization hit him as he knew what was happening  to Helena. He needed a diversion and a place where it would be safe, Helena was changing and there was no way of stopping it but he didn’t want anyone to witness the transformation or what could come after it.

        Helena was set on the cushioned beds as Thor looked around for a nurse staying by Helena’s side. Loki thought of a way to get Thor to walk away, for a short amount of time at least, “their in the maidens chamber, hurry and fetch one,” Thor nodded leaving the room to find a healer. They were only a floor below them but Thor ended up running there. His heart was racing, not sure if his friend was okay or going to be okay. Sometimes he doesn’t know his own strength which causes him to do acts like this. The room was filled of woman talking to one another about gossip and rumors but he interrupted their conversation calling to any healers in the room. Few of them walked in front asking what the matter was but he just pulled them out of the chamber dragging them back to the infirmary. He busted the door open only to see an empty bed and no brother besides it.

       “Oh no,” he didn’t know what his brother planned to do but knowing him very well he could guess it wasn’t anything good.

       

    


	10. Chapter 10

        Loki teleported out of the palace walking far away from civilization. He grabbed her hand which was turning into a very familiar claw. He wandered deep into the forest getting farther from the city and closer to nature. Once they were a safe distance away he kneeled down laying her against the soft and cool grass they landed in, “Helena,” he shook her to try and wake her but she didn’t move. Her hand started twitching as fur manifested over her skin leaving only her face and other patches of the body hairless. Loki stood back in slight amazement and fear of what was stored when she fully transformer but for safety measures, he conjured a barrier at a fifty yards radius. Helena screamed in pain of metamorphosis as she lifted herself back on her knees  clutching onto the roots of the grass her usable hand hung on to. Her eyes were closed while she shouted distorted words of a cry for help and a beg for mercy that was unfortunately slurred from the drool that slipped through her teeth.  Loki strided closer to help her cries but she lifted her hand causing him to stop at his tracks.

        “Don’t,” she said through her teeth still holding close to the ground when her horns grew out of her head, “touch me.” The skin began to tear like a wet tissue where her two prominent horns were digging out of and blood dripped down her face to the ground. Her grunts went silent and her constant twitching stopped. He took a step closer reaching for her crouched figure but she stood straight keeping her head lowered. She grabbed her dislocated arm forcibly pushing it back into place hearing cracking sound from the bones shifting back and restoring to its former condition. She combed her hand through her hair opening her bloody red eyes wide. There was no iris or pupil just purely red with barely visible veins in them. Helena reached out for Loki, accepting his hand and placing her own in his gently before walking up to him.

      “Helena is that you,” she smiled at him wrapping her arms around him. She was paler than ever but it didn’t bother him as he stared into her eyes searching for any signs of deception but all he could see was red making it hard to depict on it.

      “Of course it’s me love,” she tilted her head making her smile twisted before grabbing a lock of his hair and headbutting him with her horns that block her head. Now Loki was certain that wasn’t Helena on the outer shell. He stumbled back but quickly caught his balance as Helena crouched down on all fours. She leaped forward pouncing on him making him fall and digging her abnormally rigid claws into his armor ripping off his chest plate. He shoved her off of him moving onto his feet.

      “Snap out of it Helena, you don’t want to do this,” he said calmly with a hint of a panic. He was planted to the ground and wasn’t planning on going down again. She jumped for him again but he dodged it this time moving aside from her.

      “I want this, I always did,” she sprinted at him preparing to maul him but he grabbed both her wrist keeping her still for a moment, struggling out of his grasp.

      “Get out of the trance you are in and wake up-”

      “I am awake,” she shouted before pulling her hand out of his and slice a side of his face that ultimately made him let go. She smiled again chuckling, “I’m fully awake Loki,” he backed away thinking of possible ways to knock her out but didn’t know the right time when. His face was burning from the gash in it and it stung whenever the breeze would go through it. There was four slashes across his  face that hurt like hell but he had more important matters to deal with than to be worrying over a few slits. She attempted to carve into his body but he was swift making it hard for her to strike him. She moved on and knowing there was a whole city full of possible prey, she ran towards the golden tower in the castle.  
      The momentum made the impact harder on the barricade that wasn't shown to her eyes. She scratched at the wall before punching it with full force as a wave of energy began to appear. Loki wasn’t too far behind her waiting for her to turn around from the sounds she caught from his paced jogging. Helena yelled running into Loki  and knocking him  on the ground as she tore into his chest. It felt like a live incision for each blow he took to the chest while she mindlessly pulled out bits and chunks of muscle, blood splattering over her face. The already insufferable pain became unbearable as a hole was being created in his chest and it took all his strength rip her off of him, taking out a dagger and stabbing her in the back with it causing her grip to loosen.  He stood wincing and trembling from blood loss while resting against the invisible wall he placed that was getting weaker the more he did. Helena stayed on the ground recuperating as she kept her top half off the ground. She breathed heavily from the dagger lodged into her shoulder blade as Loki spoke, “I didn’t want to hurt you-”

       “You should’ve thought about that before you did,” she shouted referring to the previous times he did. Most of this was fueled by her anger and she had enough of that from him to go around. She grabbed the dagger pulling it out of her back and tossing it aside before standing. Helena walked slowly towards him, “I loved you,” she blocked his way out keeping both hands on opposite ends. She felt a mixture of sadness and rage flow through her body and a hint of longing intimacy showed as a result. Loki was dying quickly and his skin was turning palish grey while his eyes darkened as he began to descend. Helena picked him up before he could fall wrapping her arm around his waist and placing her hand on his shoulder. He looked back up as her animal side took over when the hunger burdened her and the only thing left in mind was meat. She bit into his shoulder preparing to take a chunk out of him but once her teeth touched and busted a vein, a venom like poison came out pouring down her throat. She backed away with such disdain as she gripped her throat coughing up blackness that was in his blood. She didn’t see it when she clawed at him but when it enters her orally, it’s revealed.

       She coughed up black blood excessively  and harsh. Loki fell sliding down the barrier trying to heal once he took the doom down. Helena reverted back with each gag and each time she coughed up a lung non stop. The horns shrunk down back into her head and the fur she grew shriveled and fell off. She held her screams in and went through the process with painful grunts and inner screams. By the time she was done she was on the ground out of breath. Catching her breath, she looked over seeing Loki barely moving. She realized what’s been done and rushed to his side helping him on his feet, “Loki,” she said in a worried tone wrapping his arm over her shoulders. He pointed in the direction they needed to go to get back to the palace in which she followed.

       

        Loki woke opening his eyes slowly observing his surroundings. It took him a short amount of time to move his limbs having a struggle in the beginning. He removed the covers on top of him noticing the bandages covering his chest. He lifted himself laying his back against the bed frame feeling the same soreness in his chest he felt from his side. He looked beside him seeing a woman sleeping gracefully next to him in a chair. He halfheartedly smiled too weak to make a full one and saw needles hooked into his vein which he guessed was IV and felt stitches across his face. He scooted to the edge of the bed gaining the energy to stand, “you’re awake,” the woman said in a whisper as if her throat was strained. He checked his shoulder touching the patch that was wrapped around and across his body. She averted her gaze from him not willing to look at the man

She almost killed, “are you feeling any better,” curious to know whether he was hoping it would give her a slight amount of less guilt that was buried deep in the pit of her stomach.       

       “Better than before, it’s not everyday you get to carve out a hole in your chest,”trying to lighten her spirits it seemed to only make her feel worse, lowering her head in shame.

        “I guess you finally saw the bad side of me,” she sighed with disappointment and remorse in herself. Helena honestly didn’t know what to make of herself after this but hoped he would understand why she did it. It was going to take some time for her to work up to the apology still collecting the rights words to say to him.

        “We both saw our dark sides,” his hand reached for hers holding it in his. She smiled halfheartedly finding his gesture generous while taking his hand.

       “Thank you,” she took a glance at him before looking away when he stared back. “You saved me from my blood thirsty persona, if it wasn’t for your blood I don’t think I would of broke out of it,” Loki as well as questioned why his blood was poisonous to Helena and planned to explore on that later but for now he was going to take the credit, “and because of you I get to live another day,”  he breathed a laugh smirking to himself.  Her smile faded as Helena momentarily paused thinking whatever came to mind and there was was Loki. She earned the courage to look at him again as she spoke, “I-” something held her back from talking. She wanted to admit it to him but after the earlier events, it wouldn’t be wise to do so, “get better,” she leaned kissing the corner of his mouth removing her lips slowly. Loki stood ignoring the pain he felt through his body once he did grabbing hold of Helena roughly to her surprise causing her to stare deep into his mesmerizing emerald eyes. He forcibly pressed his lips against hers pushing them into the desk near his bed. Helena gasp giving his tongue access to enter making the kiss deep. She moaned softly connecting her hands behind him.

        “I’m getting better already,” he smirked causing Helena to faintly smile.

         

         Thor visited his brother once he was word that he had awaken. Helena explained what had happened during their absence. She lied about it but he didn’t see the lies in her words, Helena didn’t have the terminology of an Asgardian so all she could was use description from Earth. In the end he believed her putting aside any he was going to force upon his brother. Thor embraced his brother in another one of his bone-crushing hugs adding more pressure to his chest, “Thor-Thor my chest,” he shoved his brother off of him hovering his scrunched hand over his chest.

         “I am glad to see you alive, Helena told me what happened,” Loki assumed she lied but wasn’t sure what excuse she used making him incapable of backing her on it.

        “Yeah,” he agreed plainly hoping his brother wouldn’t ask what happened in details, “how long was I asleep,” he expected the event to have happened a day ago but when Thor frowned from the question, worried him.

       “Twas’ a week ago, we thought you weren’t going to wake,” Thor shook his head, “Helena stayed by your side till you woke,”he nodded assuring himself. Loki was flabbergasted shocked by his answer. Was he really gone for a week? “But it is great to see you back, they say you’ll be out of here in a few days once the scars fully healed. It has been difficult on the battlefield without our general,” Thor knew it was serious then what he made out but he rather let his brother rest then stress. He stood helping his brother up from bed locking him in his bone cracking hugs before heading out the door.  

        Loki dropped to his bed carefully resting his head against the bed frame of it. He was curious to know how his wound look like unraveling the cloth around it stinging each time the cloth rubbed against his chest. He removed it slowly revealing the swollen and bleeding  skin and scabs that were building up over the stitches The rags were drenched in blood once he got to the bottom layers as he threw them aside on the floor. He prepared to touch it before being interrupted by another hand latching onto his pulling it away. “Don’t do that,” a nurse raised her voice warning before catching her words, “sire. I know it is unusual and you are unfamiliar but I suggest you do not touch that,” she bowed her head courteously. “I will have to cover it back up,” It was strange how she was acting but he was going to let it pass  since she held little importance to him allowing her to cover his healing wound.

        “Why don’t they use the healing stones,” he wondered why they wouldn’t hurry the process of his recovery by the stones, that’s what they were made.

        “Sadly we ran out of them from all the other patients that were rushed in,” people were dying quick even while they were healed. Asgard was losing and if someone didn’t make a move soon, they could fall under Jotunheim.

       Throughout the week Loki’s close people came and visited him in the hospital questioning him. His mother came in with tears asking him bizarre questions about what happened but he told her he was too weary to speak of the event and moved on to the next subject which was usually Frigga giving love and affection. His so called father said he didn’t have time and had other matters to attend to, typical of Odin to do, leaving Asgard at it’s worst and never showing up till the end.  Thor of course showed up everyday after battle covered in blood wiping it all on Loki so he would get just as dirty. Thor would do most of the babbling talking of him and the warriors three in battle and the bravery shown in each in which Loki would retort cowardly behavior they tend to have. Usually before or during Thor’s visits Helena would be there stay close to Loki giving him small amounts of nurturing and love secretly as Thor spoke or plainly lay next to him comforting him when they were alone. She still felt some guilt and he got a hint of that from the sadness in her words having to reassure her with a kiss.

          Towards the end of the week, Loki was better enough to battle again but he wasn’t planning on rushing back into the motion of war. His arrogant sibling wanted him to tag along with him to Jotunheim and cause destruction. Thor was still very displeased with their queen and wanted nothing more than to watch her fortress fall. The only way he knew how to do that was by his fist. Loki exclaimed to his brother of how much of an idiotic plan it was and how it wasn’t going to get him anywhere. Eventually with a lot of thought to it, Thor agreed thinking of other ways to win the war. “The only way to stop them is to take down their ruler and as we know she’ll stop at nothing for conquest,” Loki said nonchalantly, he already figured this from their last meeting with her but Thor didn’t get the memo.

          “We could enter her kingdom and slay her there,” he proposed, “she is taking out our fleets faster than we intended and rumors have been told of another attack on the palace but this will be fatal,” Thor did more of his ranting causing Loki’s headache but he knew Thor wasn’t going to stop until a solution was conjoined.

          “How about tonight, a celebration is to happen in Jotunheim for their victories, you go as disguised nobles find any intel on their next move and plan a counter attack,” he thought up on the top of his head coming up with other ideas to please his brother.

           “That is an excellent idea, we will go as nobles-”

           “I said you,” he objected but Thor waved him off.

           “Nonsense brother, you are coming as well. You were the one who strung up the idea,” he smiled innocently sitting down on Loki’s bed. “What hour do you think the feast begins,” Loki was busy pouting about his fate instead of telling him what time, “I will come this evening with weapons in case,” Thor’s tone was filled with excitement as if this supposed to be an adventure but he needed to take this more seriously than he actually did which made it most likely for the plan to fail. Loki rubbed his temples attempting to calm it while Thor left his room jittery. Loki laid back on his pillow weary from his headache that only seemed to get more intense as he kept his eyes opened.


	11. Chapter 11

          As he said, Thor brought their weapons to Loki’s chamber. Loki could hide away a few of his daggers and possibly his sword but he knew Thor wasn’t going to be able to take Mjolnir with him on this trip. “Please brother, can you disguise Mjolnir as something else,” he almost begged but Loki still denied him

         “Of course I can  but that hammer will blow your cover, it has magic of its own and will reveal your true identity. You will have to use your old battle ax like you used to before that hammer took control of your ever will,” he scoffed folding his arms over his chest. Sadness in his eyes, he dropped Mjolnir leaving the room to get his battle ax. Thor came back noticing Loki was in different attire, less of his armor was on  and there was more silk and chains added to it. The color scheme was different, there was more gold throughout his cloths. He had gold chains hooked around his hips, golden bracelet, necklace, and his right ear was decorated in a variety of earrings going up his ear lobe. He was shirtless and pants-less with only a cloth covering his privates but he kept a fur coat that hung like a robe wrapped around his shoulders.

        “You look exactly like the beast,” Loki smacked Thor in the back of the causing him to flinch from pain.

       “If you have forgotten, I am one of those beast,” he smacked him again making the chains jingle. Loki grabbed his sword morphing it into a staff with a snake's head at the end of it that had a red jewel as its eyes.

       “I am truly sorry brother I have honestly forgotten but you have none of the traits of a giant,” Loki whacked him with the staff hitting him with the head of the snake. Thor rubbed his in irritation of being strike.

      “You are an idiot if you think that now go change,” he handed Thor the proper attire to look according to his character pointing at the bathroom for him to change in. Unlike Loki, he had know gold to his outfit and was only half naked as he was still wearing  black leather pants.

      “Uh Loki, where is all of my trinkets and jewels to were,” he looked down on himself observing the little clothing he wore.

       “You’re not coming in as a noble. You will be my personal guard or as I like to call it, my slave,” he smirked watching as his brother frowned from his response. Thor had fur boots while Loki was barefoot and the skin of a bore covering his shoulders and biceps for warmth. He huffed at his role as a personal guard but Loki enjoyed every last minute of his petty suffering.

      As they walked through the corridors towards the exit Thor’s original skin color was drained from him and with a green shimmer, dark blue was splotched over it. His ocean blue was stained with crimson red giving him the camouflage of any other Jotun. Loki’s came on more naturally since it was native color while Thor explored his new black  hair skin touching his hands and arms, “is this how you feel when you change. It is so strange, I like it,” he started pulling his skin earning another whack from Loki’s staff. “What was that for,” he was jabbed in the nose with the staff that made it burn afterwards.    

       “That is your skin it's just been altered,” he looked straight ahead as they made their way to the bifrost where Heimdall waited their arrival.

        Jotuns from across the nations were at the feast. Each of them from different tribes and communities coming in with different styles of formal. To enter the banquet you would have to have an invitation which they didn’t have so Loki just created them out of thin air and gave it to the guards at the door tricking them as he usually did. They did question the man that walked in with him finding him familiar but by the time they could ask, they were already inside taking their seats.

       The first few courses people moved around enjoying their meals while conversing with other fellow Jotuns. Most of the nobles were covered head to toe with gold attracting the women for them to court which is why Loki was surrounded by them. Some were the typical sized Jotuns and some were about his height complimenting him on his fashion and flirting with him. Thor stood off to the corner watching his brother get a majority of the attention and praise with only a few people small talking with him. Loki eventually pulled his brother into the circle greeting him with all the warrior women he met and the higher class people. He put some humiliation in a few of his greets, calling Thor his peasant or slave at certain points only making Thor angry. Loki would have to pull him aside to explain to him why he did this and reassure their equality though he still found enjoyment from it all.

        The room grew silent when the queen finally showed, entering a different set of doors as everyone else taking her seat at the head chair at the end of the table. She was in her cloak and armor and was covered in ash and dried blood. She removed her hood staring at each individual as they rushed back to their seats. She didn’t speak for long moment taking a cup of wine and sipping from it licking her lips to moisten them. “A feast was made for our success against Asgard. Is this not a celebration to happy for,” she lifted her arms up allowing the people to cheer in triumph clanking their glasses together and downing their drinks.

         The Jotuns who were big shrunk down to her size when she spoke, “We’re so close to conquest I can smell it and I have to give the credit to our army, they were the ones who made this possible so I want to give an applause to those on the battlefield,” everyone clapped harmoniously including Thor and Loki. She jumped on the table pulling out her sword while carrying her wine glass using the sword to point at people. “Every last person deserves a pat on the shoulder for this one, if we can control Asgard, we control everything and it’s because of you,” she pointed at one of the Jotuns,”you,” she walked down the line pointing at another. She made her way to the middle meeting Loki’s gaze as she did that caused her to stop, “and you,” her eyes narrowed looking deeper into his before she forced herself to move forward.

       “But there’s still one problem,” people whispered to each other what it might be but she interrupted it with her combat boot stomping on the table, “the heirs to Asgard,” she shouted it, “they are both dangerous and I need them gone and yet they aren’t. The thunderer can single-handedly take out our whole army,” she yelled the last bit in rage, “and chaotic brother can wipe out a whole race,” she shoved her sword through the table getting more aggressive as she talked about it. “I’ve done my research and I believe I have a solution but I need every last Jotun’s help to cooperate and do as I say m’kay,” she said calmly, pulling the sword out of the table. “Good news: they haven’t gotten to us yet but bad news: nothing’s stopping them from doing so,” she shouted again causing a majority of them to fall back to their seats.

         “This woman is insane,” Thor whispered earning a nod from Loki hoping she didn’t overheard.

         “We won battles but we also lost some and we may be sending their soldiers home but they’ve still have more wins than us and it is because of the two princes of Asgard,” she smoothed her curly hair back calming herself. She stepped down from the table placing her sword back its case, “but that was my thoughts on the matter and I don’t want to leave my people bumped over my complaints because it’s a celebration for our success not our failures though we have many of them. But please enjoy yourself to wine and mead and food and all of the crap I have stored around this castle,” she began coughing excessively, ordering her guards to help her back to her chambers. The room was silent before the sound of music began playing and people started digging into their meals. Thor and Loki stared at each other in confusion of what just happened but knowing they came there for a reason, they both stood leaving the table  to follow the queen.

        “Do you know what that was all about,” referring to her yelling, Thor shrugged hearing a voice speak behind him

        “She’s been acting this way for the last few months and she won’t tell anyone why, she’s isolated herself and it’s starting to worry her kingdom,” the man shook his head in fear for his queen.

         “You mean she was not always this aggressive demanding witch,” The jotun glared at Thor questioning his loyalty to his queen, “-I mean queen-queen of Jotunheim,” Loki smacked his forehead with his palm in shame of Thor.

       “Yes and she’s been sick for weeks now  I fear for her,” he sounded genuinely upset for a jotun as big and tough he was.

       “We hope the queen gets better soon or we won’t know what to do,” Loki said dragging his brother away from the larger giant off to the exit the queen went through while no one watched.   
       “Something’s amiss with the queen,” he said wondering himself.

       “I understood Thor and from her earlier act. I can presume no one knows which means it could be a possible weakness,” Thor nodded silencing his steps as they got closer to the sound of voices discussing. They were behind a pillar watching from a distance the queen instructing  her servants.

       “Get me my book. I need it for tonight and if I’m not out before midnight get me out of  my chambers,” one nodded their heads hastily walking off to get the item, “stay out front and make sure no one enters,” she said to the other one saluting her before standing next to the door. The blue creature came back with the brown skinned covered book handing it to her. She opened the door looking around to make sure no one was watching before slamming it behind her.

       Thor made his move running towards the Jotuns at her door and using his battle ax to kill them slicing their heads clean off with one blow. Their bodies dropped before their heads fell off as blood poured out of their necks  making a puddle on the floor that seeped through the cracks of the door. “You could have done that without a mess,” Loki said stepping over the spilling blood next to his brute brother. Loki pressed his ear against the door to hear the noises on the other side.

        It was silent before his eardrum could capture the ambient noises filling the room with gust. He cracked the door opened peeking inside seeing as the queen was a distance away from the exit and her back was turned to the door. The room was dark and gloomy with lit scented candles spread throughout the chamber. Loki left it cracked but turned back to his brother who was bent over beside him peeking as well. He put his finger against his lips telling Thor to be quiet as he slowly removed his coat handing it to Thor to hold. He teleported inside only steps behind her looking back at his brother. Thor shrugged his shoulder confused himself for how far they gotten and gave Loki the signal to go back but he didn’t listen. He grabbed his staff holding it up horizontally lowering it to choke her. Thor disagreed with this newly found plan as he thought of it as dishonorable, “brother no,” he sprinted crashing into him knocking Loki off his feet.

        Their majesty stood staring at the fallen brothers baffled in anger, “excellent job of abolishing the plan,” Loki said outraged.

        “What you planned to do was not apart of the plan,” Thor raised his voice irritated with Loki. “You planned to do something dishonorable,” he said disdained.

        “Ugh, you make me ill,” he sighed getting the breath taken from him by Thor’s weight, “get off of me,” pushing Thor to the side he got back on his feet only to be greeted by a fist sent from the queen. The punched was powerful and was aimed for his jaw but it didn’t knock him down as she would’ve hoped. Thor swooped in snatching the queen from her placement holding her arms keeping her on the ground. “Is this honorable enough for you,” he mocked in which Thor glared.

        “For your understanding, yes,” the queen didn’t speak or struggle but gazed upon her imprisoned wrists and used her telekinetic powers to force Thor off of her forcing him to wall. She picked him up from the dented wall grabbing him by the arms and violently throwing him at Loki making him fall from impact. Thor threw his ax at her targeted for her chest but was stopped in mid toss by telepathy. Grabbing the ax she flung it back, only missing his head by inches. Guards busted open heading for the princes and holding them up for the queen to speak eye to eye. She stepped forward observing Thor whose disguised had fallen.

        “I knew you were familiar,” her gaze reached Loki staying upon his as she stepped towards the hanging prince, “did you enjoy my present,” the space between them was a slither as she found pleasure from it. She moved back knowing she was tempted to bed this man but having more important matters to attend to. “Both attempted treason,” she nodded contemplating, “making it viable for punishment,” she smiled maliciously. “Kill them,” she crossed her arms over her chest watching.

       “Anytime now Loki,” Thor shouted struggling to leave the giants strong hold.

       “I’m not able to at the moment,” he as well struggled to escape.

       “I took the liberty to set spells all around the kingdom, you can’t leave the palace,” she laughed maniacally enjoying their demise. The brothers glanced at each other nodding their heads in sync worrying the queen. The sound of thunder came from outside filling the clear dark sky with clouds. Thor lifted his hand next to wall across from him as the sounds of lightning rumbled louder making the ground shake. “No,” her eye widen in realization, “you idiot” she said to the jotun before sprinting towards Thor. Mjolnir busted through the wall aiming for Thor’s hand making the jotun holding him let go but the queen kicked him in the chest hard enough for him to land on the ground. Soon after was she shown the glorious hammer herself as it pulverized her stomach with incredible force lunging her to the wall. Loki had the chance, picking up his sword and stabbing the jotun behind him in the abdomen. Being freed from his captivation, he grabbed Thor from the ground pulling him near the gaping hole in the wall.

          “Mjolnir,” Thor cried hanging out his arms reaching for his hammer. Loki rolled his eyes pushing Thor out the window and leaping shortly after.

          “Shut up, you can call to her,” he grabbed his brother by the forearm teleporting them from their untimely demise of falling to their death. Their spawn wasn’t unnoticed as they were surrounded by swarms of Jotun warriors armored and ready for a fight. Mjolnir fell into Thor’s arms as the circle began closing in on them when the jotuns got closer, “open the portal Thor,” he said panicking. Thor lifted his hammer conjuring lightning while the portal morphed from it. He slammed onto the ground with Mjolnir causing an earthquake beneath their feet of lightning that struck few of the jotuns. The next moment, they were shown the rainbow glow from the bridge pulling them off the icy ground below them.

         Heimdall pulled the one sword that activated the Bifrost stared at the brothers unimpressed, “how was the trip, did you get what you came for,” he said teasing them. “I only saw you two once the queen caught you in her kingdom,” Loki took Thor to a secret passage to get to Jotunheim undetected.

        “As a matter of fact, I think we have,” Loki grabbed Thor dragging him across the rainbow bridge back into city.

        “What do you mean we did? All we know is she is crazy but we could have guessed that,” Thor scratched his head from previous pain as he tried rubbing it away.

        “I have discovered a lot more than just that about this woman. She is weak, vulnerable, it may seem like she is winning but in reality, she knows it will be our conquest,” Thor looked at him puzzled. “Ah brother, your simple mind makes it hard for you to comprehend some of the simplest things,” he smiled before hitting him with the sword’s flat surface, “so put it together.” Thor warning raised Mjolnir before calming himself as they got back to the palace quietly.

         Helena awaken from the sudden temperature drop in her room. It was freezing that her covers couldn’t help her stay warm. She sat up keeping the covers clenched onto her as she moved off her bed to close the window. A gust  of wind blew in her face causing her to shiver but she closed her window, heading back to bed. “Helena,” a voice at the end of her mattress said. Helena searched for the woman who spoke but couldn’t see her until a sword came to her throat silently. Helena looked up watching the dark figure glower over her, “you scream and I slice your throat,” she said viciously while pressing the sword into her throat.

        “May I see the woman in the shadows,” Helena said cautiously curious to know who the intruder was. She chuckled while backing into the moonlight that came from her window revealing the golden eyed woman. Helena gasped earning a threatening stare from the raven haired creature, “oh no-”

        “Miss me,” she grinned raising her sword at Helena, “I know it’s been a long time since we last saw each other but how coincidental could it be that we landed in the same galaxy,” she said as a rhetorical question, she knew Helena knew why.

        “You know exactly why Heather-” she was cut off by her hand crushing her neck from grasp. Heather kept the sword behind Helena’s back having little space between them as she spoke.       

       “Then why didn’t you think I would find you,” she said through her teeth next to Helena’s ear. “Remember who you are Helena, remember who _we_ are,” Helena pushed Heather off of her. Heather held her sword out aiming for her chest but Helena grabbed it out of her hand putting it against her neck. “You and I both know you can’t kill me,” she mocked.

        “That doesn’t mean I can’t slow you down,” Helena swung upward slicing through Heather’s armor. “I know you Heather, you can’t scare me.” She dropped, holding onto her chest where the wound was located and down her stomach. Helena flinched, feeling the suffering Heather felt but ignored it, “now, why did you come here?” Heather spat out blood turning her head to do so.

         “It’s been ten years Helena,” she chuckled offering her hand. Helena reluctantly helped her up, “remember, every ten years.” Helena looked at her suspiciously, “I guess I’m the only one who’s kept track. I’m dying as you can tell, a measly sword couldn’t possibly pierce me if I had my full strength but I’ve gone long enough without you.” Helena shook her head stepping away from the menace. Heather healed at an instance as she stood straight walking closer to Helena, “you’ll die too if you don’t do this,” she smiled  before coughing into her hand.

        “Never again,” she crossed her arms over her chest, “I’d rather die than let you win,” Heather slammed her palm into the wall next to Helena. Helena gripped Heather’s back with her claw digging her nails into it but Heather seemed to enjoy pain. Heather blocked her way to escape as their eyes began to glow in sync. Helena closed her eyes turning her head avoiding her gaze.

        “Neither of us want to perish so open your eyes,” she shouted grabbing Helena’s jaw forcing her to look, “we can rule the lands like we always dreamed,” she conceived with disappointment from Helena’s resistance. “I don’t want to force it,” she said frustrated , “but if I have to then I will,” her patience was getting thin.

       “That’s what you always dreamed but not me,” she was able to get Heather down by tripping her.  She shoved Heather off, holding her down with her foot, “I don’t ever want to be apart of you ever again. You me and my power for your own personal use,” she said in disgust.

       “You wanted it but you want to keep denying what’s the truth. You’re a monster and that’s all you’ll ever be,” she concluded removing Helena’s foot from her stomach. She stood walking into the shadows, “keep living a lie but the truth will come out one day and when it does, you’ll be crawling to me. She laughed maliciously, “tell the prince of Asgard I said hi,” she said before completely disappearing into the shadows. Helena slid down the wall near her bed grabbing her legs and curling up as she soaked in the words spoke from Heather. She knew Heather was right but she didn’t want to admit it or believe it. It was a pain to accept the facts but nearly impossible to avoid them and Helena wanted to rid of them. Her past was catching up to her and she was going to have either accept it or suffer the consequences.  

          


	12. Chapter 12

          Helena packed the things she wanted to bring to this final trip, into brown suitcase she kept in her closet. This day was going to come sooner or later but she thought she had more time She cared about someone now and she wasn’t capable of handling Heather knowing the only person who cared for her well being was in harm's way. Grabbing her trench coat, Helena reached in her drawer for a piece of paper and pen. She had this contingency plan from the beginning but she one last things to do.  Her body began to shake and her heart dropped, Helena expected to be easy but when the pen hit the tinted paper, her body became motionless. Her mind was set and yet it fell apart like stacked cards as her wrist moved rhythmically with her solemn thought.

          With each letter came a sense of shame and regret but with each passing moment, Helena lost her focus. Her arms wanted to give out but the deed must be done and she must finish the writing. The sun was rising on the horizon which meant she had little time to leave before the love of her life was soon to find out of her departure. With her bags in her hand, Helena left with the letter resting on her desk. She took the back way out of the palace where they weren’t as many guards around to see her leave discreetly. Hoping that the bifrost guard would let her through, she planned to go to back to earth. The last place she wanted to live her last breath.

        “Let me through the bifrost Heimdall, I want off this planet,” she said quirky to make the moment less tense.

        “Both you and I know I can’t do that,” in his deep toned voice, he denied her request. Helena shook her head in disappointment before looking back up to him.

        “It’s better this way,” he folded his arms, “just know I tried to leave peacefully,” she threw her suitcase at him as she sprinted towards him. He tossed the luggage aside, holding his sword up blocking her access to the portal. Helena used her body in this  fight, having no weapons to use against. She reached for his helmet, pulling it off his head as she pushed back by his force.

        “You are more resilient than I expected, is there something you’re not telling me,” he said wanting answers from this witch.  

        “Of course I am but I’m not telling you,” she ran at him, “there’s one thing you should know,” his stance was strong and his sword was aimed to hit her in the right sector but she guessed he would do that as she lowered while lifting his helmet to capture the key to her escape. Her body slid as her foot swept under his ankle causing him to fall. Pushing the helmet down, Heimdall was forced to fall flat on the bridge. Helena stood smoothly off the ground holding the sword in her hand and the helmet in the other. Walking over to Heimdall she lifted the helmet over her head, sharpest ends pointed at him.

        “What about _him_ -” referring to Loki, Helena averted her gaze in thought.

        “Tell him...tell him he couldn’t save me, I know he tried but I was never a good person to begin with. It was all a lie,” she dropped the helmet dragging the sword behind her before picking it up and shoving it into the lock. The bifrost powered up and generated as Helena stepped in closer to the portal being transported to her destination instantly.

        Helena landed in a quiet neighborhood in the evening. She went north where she was certain she’d find her ship. She counted the houses watching each address pass her until she caught up to the recognized sequence of numbers plastered on  the side of the house. “At least they hadn’t bulldozed it,” she opened the rusted gates staring at the yellow tape covering the door with bold letters reading _condemned_. Helena entered the dusty house she used to call home and set her bags down on the torn carpet. Everything from her past was resting in this house with cobwebs hanging over them .

         She went upstairs checking each room until she found hers at the end of the hall. Nothing was moved from the last place she put it, her bed was still a mess from the day she left and stuffed animals laid on her desk near her bookshelf. She grabbed the teddy bear off the desk caressing the worn out fur. She sat on the bed resting her head against the wall and closing her eyes. She wanted to stay for a while and marinate in the moment before she turned completely.     

 

       Loki’s sleep was interrupted by an external force moving his body. He tried pushing the force aside but it was involuntarily staying as it woke him. Soon after came a soft voice asking for a response in which she received a muffled groan. “My lord, the AllFather orders for you appearance in the throne room,” he shifted in his bed while his personal maiden set his breakfast. He made no effort to get up which only bothered the maiden but she couldn’t say anything that could possibly offend him. “please sire before guards drag you out,” she said worried as she looked back at the door. Loki forced himself up, moving his messy hair out of his face before turning to his maiden. She avoided his gaze, staring at the floor finding some form of interest in it.

        “Do not fret,” he stood from his bed lifting her head with the tip of his finger, “I do not bite,” he slowly made his way to the bathroom leaving her in awe. Moments later he came out fully dressed in his armor as he walked passed her, opening the door, “You must be new but avoid any of my things. I have a few trinkets I would rather not be pestered with.” Two guards waited for him outside his chamber to lead him to the throne room. Loki found it superfluous to have guards guide him around a place he knows from the back of his head.

        Odin was furious with his son but he was able to keep his poise until Loki arrived. Heimdal was standing next to Odin as his son walked in with the same smug look of cockyness he always  had which made his rage grow. “To what do I owe the AllFather’s request for my appearance,” Loki bowed mockingly.

        “Thor told me about your affair with one of our healers,” Loki frowned before his jaw clenched in anger from his brothers betrayal, “Heimdall alerted me with information about her and relation to our common enemy Heather. Right before she went out and attacked him,” Odin was hanging off the edge of his chair raising his voice, “mind telling me why that is?”

       “I am clueless as you are,” in his mind, things were piecing together and the dots were starting to connect, “I want to get to the bottom of this as much as you do,” he didn’t believe Helena would do something as attack the gate keeper, “where is she now?”

      “Gone,” Heimdall chimed in holding his helmet and a letter in the other, “she left this in her chambers,” he handed it to Loki. He read it thoroughly analyzing it line by line until getting to the end and realizing, “it doesn’t have much information but enough for us to realize-,” Heimdall revealed letting the words marinate in his mind a bit longer.

      “Helena-”

     “You are going to retrieve her and bring her back to Asgard,” Odin said in a warning tone.

     “And if I don’t-”

     “Don’t return to Asgard if she isn’t in your custody,” he said menacingly. His eye darted to Heimdall to instruct further instruction to Loki while he sat back in his chair calming his blood pressure. Heimdall pulled Loki out of the throne room walking with him through the corridors to get to the bridge.

     “Where do I began my search to find her,” Loki had other things in mind than whatever his father had asked of him.

     “She is not hiding from us but she is not cooperating with us either. You are the only one she seems close with and she has some sort of bond with the queen that we want you to figure out. You are our way to find out,” Thor came behind them.

      “I am sorry brother, I had to tell father,” he pleaded asking for his forgiveness.

      “I’ve learned to let go of the past brother,” as frustrated  as he sounded, his words were genuine, “you are forgiven.” He passed his brother to catch up with Heimdall across the rainbow bridge.

       “I offer my help-”

       “This does not require your aid Thor, be ready for the fight,” Thor was puzzled for what he meant by that but didn’t question it. Heimdall started the bifrost while informing Loki the locations of Helena. Thor hesitated to let his brother go, he was smart enough to realize Helena was dangerous enough to get the gatekeeper off his feet. He didn’t understand what he meant by a fight and that also worried him greatly.

        Loki landed on midgard only meters away from his destination. He brushed off the dirt he may have caught from the landing before heading towards the old abandoned home. The small fence barricading it, rusted and the hinges to the gate hung on its last leg. Loki didn’t see why Helena would want to stay there but he could find out when he sees her. That is why he came there, to get answers. The dead grass and the stale paint pealing off the walls of the house made it all the more depressing. He entered the house with somewhat resistant before hearing shuffling and creaks from wooden floor upstairs. He almost ran but soon slowed down when he got closer to the room which he heard the sounds. The noises came to a sudden halt once his hand reached for the knob and he stopped himself from making any other sound.      

         Helena heard noises coming from downstairs, which was startling since she didn’t expect any company. She guessed it was Heather at her door, toying with her, as she usually did whenever Helena was vulnerable. Helena wasn’t going to let Heather take advantage of her again and she pulled out a small shiv she kept with her in her coat. Reaching for the knob, she yanked it open, shoving her knife into whatever sector of the body before she could process whose body it actually was. When she finally looked up, her jaw dropped and her eyes widen, backing away slowly in fear of what she did, “Loki-” she said in a stutter. He fell against the wall squeezing the handle to which the blade was connected to, wincing. He didn’t respond until he pulled out the knife from his chest, allowing it to heal quickly.       

       “I am alright, it was a minor wound,” Helena shook her head in denial.

       “Why did you come here” she turned her back away from him, avoiding contact.

       “To bring you back to Asgard,” he said with less confidence than before. Her head lowered in a bit of shame but she didn’t plan to go back.  

       “It’s not safe for you to be here-”

       “I know the queen is after you and I want to know why,” he demanded but she hesitated to reply.

       “Looks like you came for more than just to bring me back,” she sighed, moving to her bed and sitting there avoiding his contact, “I don’t know what I am,” she said in disappointment. “A defect maybe but I didn’t know my purpose-”

      “Helena, what do you mean,” he said, becoming impatient. He wanted to know what point she was getting across here.

      “I am a half breed, Jotun and human. The combination of the two were supposed to make this high breed, so while I was in my mother’s womb, they performed experiments on her. Some of them were for her health but most of them were for me,” she said in disgust, cringing from the thought. “At first it was working, every moment on earth I spent, I seemed to be getting stronger, but the stronger I was, the more unstable I became. By the time I hit my adolescent years, I was uncontrollable, to my peers, then, to myself,” her head hung low as she curled into a ball. “When it soon got worse, my father and his followers casted a spell on my abled body that cause my person to split.” She was only able to take a quick at him before returning her own stasis, “Heather was the brains and I was the brawns but one thing was certain, we were both crazy,” she said in dark tone. Loki sat besides her in a comforting manner as he reached for her but she denied him. “Now Heather’s after me again and she will stop at nothing to get what she wants.” She removed herself from the bed staring at Loki mindfully.

        “So your only option is to run,” he said unsatisfied.

         “Whatever it takes and if she really is after me, I want this chase to happen as far away from you as possible,” she said with a hint of worrisome. Loki denied her request and  moved himself closer to her as she pushed him away.        

        “I am not leaving your side, you do not have to deal with this on your own,” he latched onto her shoulders, holding her steady.

        “Yes I do, if I don’t, everyone I care for will die,” her eyes filled with tears as she struggled to get out of his hold but her back was firmly placed against the wall. Helens wrapped her hands around his arms to try and rip them off but he wasn’t moving an inch. “Let me go,” she said, failing to be release.

        “No,” he raised his voice, “I will never let you go,” he said in angered fear. “You were the only one who understood me. You were different from the rest and I wanted more, from the first day I saw you. Now that I have you, I am not letting go,” She finally shoved him using brute force from her weak state. She tried walking away towards the exit hastily but he grabbed her wrist, pulling her into his arms, this time more rough.

         “I just don’t want to lose you,” she said in a whisper as the tears began rolling down her face. Loki’s hands dropped to his sides as her stare grew sorrowful. Loki leaned in, closing the small gap between, pressing his lips against hers roughly as he pulled her closer to his body. Helena resisted at first, trying to reject her feeling buried inside but they were hitting the brim of her mind. Soon her body melted into his arms as she succumbed to her needs, her wants, and that was him.

         The armor that covered Loki’s interior clothing began to shed off his body and disappeared into thin air. He pushed his body against hers, getting in between her legs as she attempted to remove her shirt. His head lowered with each kissed as he made his way to her neck earning a slight moan escape her lips. Helena was pressed against the wall pulling at his shirt to get closer as he hit a tender part in her neck, causing her head to fly back with a louder moan than before. He grinned while his hands moved slowly from her waist, down to her thighs, reaching for her zipper, taking off her pants.   

        Helena pulled off his tunic shirt, feeling against his chest as he removed his own pants, letting them hang at his ankles. She pulled him up to her level as she kissed him intimately, gradually becoming lust driven from the heavy breathing and the moans that left her mouth instead of words. Her legs wrapped around his waist, placing her hands on his shoulder, using his weight as support.

        His hand slipped between her inner thigh into her underwear, grabbing it and yanking it off of her. The little bit of clothing he had on soon came off, soaking in the moment, his hand grasp her thigh while the other reached down between her legs. His two fingers rubbed against  the lips in a circular motion causing Helena to bite her bottom lip. She kissed him roughly, moaning in his mouth, as his fingers rubbed against her clit. He removed his lips from her as his now soaked fingers lifted, using his tongue to wipe the juices off.

         He pinned her to the wall as he entered, kissing her roughly. She bit the bottom of his lip hard enough to cause it to bleed before releasing it. He attacked her neck with his teeth as he thrusted in her. Her nails pressed against his shoulder as she whimpered with each thrust. His pace was slow in a rhythmic movement that Helena rose with, moving up and down. As her breath quickened, so did his pace as her moans became yells and her whimpers became cries.

         Her nails dug into his shoulder, breaking the skin and causing it to bleed. Her legs tightened around his waist as she was getting closer to coming. Her cries for release encouraged him to thrust harder, causing Helena to scar his shoulder blades with her claws. Ignoring the current pain in his back, he focused on working in her, he wanted to get as much as her before her departure. He kissed her softly this time, savouring her taste before entering her, causing her come as she moaned in his mouth while he came inside her with a groan.

         They rested there for moment, catching each other's breath before Helena dropped her legs to stand. Loki was already putting his pants back on as Helena was beginning to put her top on. She slipped her pants on after her undies before being interrupted by a pair of hands wrapping around her waist from behind, “Loki, let go,” she said in a broken laugh.

        “What do you mean,” he stood in front of her smirking. The Loki holding her kissed her on the cheek, whispering something in her ear, “Loki what’s this about,” her smile began to fade when he hesitated to answer.

        “You need to come back to Asgard-”

        “No, no, a thousand times no-”

        “But we could protect you-” she shook her head from his rationality.

        “It’s not me I’m worried for. The answer is no,” both Loki’s frowned in disappointment

        “She’ll still be after you Helena, he said as a final resort.

        “I know,” she averted his gaze.

        “I knew you wouldn’t agree,” Helena looked at him in confusion before getting injected with a needle from the Loki behind her, “I’m sorry,” said the doppelganger. She felt drowsy and her vision became blurry as Loki walked towards her. She soon lost all consciousness and fell into his arms, “but I need you,” he threw her over his shoulder, opening the door and leaving the abandoned home.


	13. Chapter 13

         Her vision was blurry and her mind was at a daze from the throbbing headache that pulsated through her brain stem up to her frontal lobe. Helena tried lifting her arms to rub her head but something was restraining her from doing so. She soon realized even in her haze, she wasn’t in her bed or a bed at all. She opened her eyes slowly as her surroundings became clear to see through her somewhat-better vision. It was a formal room and from Helena could tell, it was a bedroom and a big one. The floor was made out of dark oak wood and the walls were made of ice, it would explain why she was freezing in her shackles while also being strapped down to metal sheet.  

        “Oh good, you’re awake,” came a voice only a few feet away from her, “I thought I was going to have to wake you myself,” it was Heather, in full black armor, “how are we doing today?” She smiled mockingly, knowing the answer to her rhetorical question. Helena rolled her head back, trying to ease her current headache that was only getting worse. Heather grabbed her by her chin, turning her head to look at her, “are you comfortable _Helena_ ,” she said in a bit of disgust, glowering over Helena.

        “Screw you,” she said with disdain as she yanked her head out Heather’s grasp.

        “It seems like I’m not the only one getting _screwed_ now am I,” Helena’s eyes narrowed as the blood thirst and rage crept into her system, “how do you think you got here?” Helena’s foggy memory started coming back as she realized how.

        “That son of bitch-” Heather placed a finger over her lips causing her to stay quiet.

        “Don’t take his name in vain. After all he was the one who brought you here, so I just want to show a little gratitude. It’s a good thing too, I was on the verge of killing him and his entire family.” She covered Helena’s mouth with her palm, pressing against it as she got closer to her, “then I was going to rip out his guts and show them to you and if I was really angry, I’d shove it down your throat,” she said through her wicked smile before releasing her palm from Helena’s mouth.

       “You’re insane” Helena admitted as her mind drifted off to Loki. She couldn’t believe he set her up like this and now she was going to live being the maniac she was created to be. She was betrayed by the only person she actually cared for and now she had no one

       “I know we are,” she confessed enthusiastically as she sat besides the table Helena rested, “luckily for us we don’t have to worry about that happening,” she was looking towards the exit before she turned back at the sound of quiet whimpers that escaped Helena’s lips. Heather saw as tears started swelling in her eyes, “don’t cry Helena,” she said calmly but that didn’t stop the tears from rolling, “he’s not worth the tears,” Heather placed her hand where her cheek rested. The tears slowly started pouring out as blood and her eyes began to seep red, “don’t get upset Helena, at least not yet,” Heather had a plan for when she was going to merge with her half but she didn’t want Helena to get upset now.

       “He lied to me, took me as a fool and I played the card,” Heather wiped her blood for tears, noticing her nails morphing into way too familiar claws. “What did he bargain me for huh? Asgard? Himself?” Helena wanted to know what he traded her for, once she would get a hold on him, she was going to rip his heart out.

      “He wouldn’t bargain you in for Asgard,” Helena clenched her fists, “let’s just say, he was thinking what was best for us. Consider him, a guardian angel,” she smiled genuinely but it didn’t fool Helena to believe her.

      “Yeah right. Bull shit Heather and you know it,” Helena started thinking of excuses for why he did it, “you mind controlled him with another one of your parasites,” she almost spat but it didn’t faze Heather.

      “I only had one and your lover took it,” she said cooly. “Besides, it doesn’t matter, you’re here,” Heather slammed her hands against the metal sheet Helena was strapped to, having her hands next to Helena, “and you’re staying,” Heather said maliciously, staring into her eyes as they began to glow, inches away from her face. Heather stood from the sheet striding towards the exit, “and try storing that anger until the show begins,” she laughed cynically, “we’re taking the fight to Asgard!” She yelled before exiting the room, leaving Helena in solemn silence

       Helena was stuck in a cold place in her mind. She felt that rage and fury that’s been building for the longest, beginning to hit the surface. If she didn’t form with her half, she was going to die  in a rampage full of hate. She was already starting to clawing at the metal with her angered fuel emotions, “I’m going to kill him,” she wasn’t sounding like herself, her animal instincts were peering through the cracks of her skin, forcing the words to pour out of her mouth. Helena tried focusing on her escape, seeing if she could move any from her positions. She wasn’t moving an inch on the lab table which only frustrated her more and the chains holding her down, were designed specifically for her monstrous side so she was getting out of them easily.

       Her thoughts ran back to Loki and the mistake of ever meeting him. She knew she should’ve sent another healer to his aid that day but she was just so curious, he was the prince of Asgard. Now her individuality was on death row and her mind was going to be beaten by a monster who is herself. Although her hate is strong, she couldn’t help but still have feelings for the man who really brought her to life. She lived in a world she didn’t belong and he made her feel welcomed and in a way she should be thanking him, but she wasn’t. Today was her judgement day and she was going to be deciphered of her title, what she is in her fate.

 

      

       Thor had what was left of Asgard’s army, preparing for war. Wanting to go over the plan, he walked down the corridors opening the door to his brother’s room. Loki sat on his bed looking into his hands for answer as his brother walked beside him, “I know brother, it hurts to have your lover taken away but Helena’s a strong woman, I’m sure she can hold her own there.” Loki was bypassing his brothers words, finding them superfluous since the real reason he sat down blankly was no where near Thor’s. Loki stood with poise and determination as his brother escorted him out of his room leading him to the other warriors.   

      “We hold them back, keep them away from the main gates of Asgard, we do not want another incident like the last,” Loki was referring to the Jotun dressed as an Asgardian who snuck in the castle and destroyed a chunk of it. “The rest of us will go into Jotunheim where the real battle lies,” he informed the left over warriors that survived the previous attacks. They all nodded and dispersed into their individual militias and headed for the doors.

        “How do you know we can withstand her army,” Sif asked catching up to Loki and Thor’s fast paced strides.

         “I am confident Lady Sif, I and Loki will take care of the queen while you and the warriors three will defend Asgard. I trust you can handle this job to lead them while I’m away,” he smiled genuinely as he left her behind with his brother by his side. Soon after a few other men gathered around them, heading to the bifrost where Heimdall waited for their arrival. Thor glanced at his frowning brother who gave this stern look of determination and conquest.  It left him concerned but didn’t have time to question Loki now of his thoughts but it was going to leave Thor distracted, until the real battle begun.

  


         Helena stirred in her stiff spot, feeling as her feral side was consuming her. Her pulse sped up and mind grew foggy as her animal instincts were controlling her. She heard the door crack open as a servant stumbled into the dark room. The lights came on, blinding her for a short moment as the servant walked near her, holding a bowl of water and a rag. Her blood red eyes following as the silent servant sat next to her, dipping the rag into the bowl. “Are you here to calm my nerves,” she asked in her rasped and scratched voice, a result from her slow and painful transformation.

         “Something like that yes,” he said nonchalantly as he pressed the rag against her head gently, “Queen Heather says you’ll get a fever (even in this weather) and I am here to make sure it doesn’t get higher” Helena fist trembled as her memory became foggy and it became harder to recall events. He looked into her bloodshot eyes in bit of curiosity, he could see the pain in them and the strife buried deep in the corners of them. “What are you, you aren’t Jotun but you aren’t aesir. Are you midgardian,” he puzzled as he moved down to her neck, pressing on it with the rag. She didn’t respond, “you may keep it to yourself, you do have a right,” Helena focused on her disappearing conscious and moral compass.

        “When is Heather coming back,” she said through her teeth.

        “When the two aesir princes come. Once they’re here, the show may begin,” he grinned wickedly as he finished cooling her off.

        “So then you know,” he nodded, “then you know that it’s dangerous,” he tilted his head in confusion and curiosity. “What do you think will happen when her and I become one being,” she asked rhetorically in which he didn’t reply. “you think she gives a damn about this planet,” he was taken aback by her answer, “We’re going to desolate this planet, every last one of you Jotuns will be demolished,” she said in a deeper tone, making it clear to hear her broken voice. “She’s using you all to get what she wants and you’re blindly following her like dogs,” she said with disgust, angering the runt Jotun besides her.

        “You speak lies woman,” he said standing from his chair, “you know nothing of the queen nor her plans to help us prosper,” he said with a hint of doubt in his voice.

        “I know your queen more than she knows herself, you’ve seen her have tendencies to act malicious.” He looked away from her before staring back into her bleeding eyes, “she’s not good person, she’s selfish,” before he could comment, he was frozen in place, command to sit. Helena observed the figure resting on the floor before being overshadowed by another.

       “For someone who’s losing it, you seem to talk a hell of alot about the person you’re losing it to,” Helena looked up to see Heather glowering her. Heather dropped down to her level grabbing a hold on her neck. She whispered next to Helena’s ear in silent rage, “if you weren’t the vessel I so desperately need, your brain would’ve already been scrambled into soup,” she heard her name being called by a few of the troops. Heather let go of her neck, grasping the chains that kept her in place. They melted off her arm and dissolved into thin air as Heather pulled her off the sheet she rested on, dragging Helena out of the secluded chamber passing the frozen servant on the floor.

       “Where are you taking me witch,” she spat towards Heather but she just smiled.

       “To my chambers,” she grinned, worrying Helena. “It’s quiet there, no one can hear us…”

       “Why,” Helena asked as she was being pulled by her hand to follow. They went through large corridors and a flight of stairs before they got to her chamber.  

       “To find ourselves,” she opened the two golden doors that led to her room. The door shut behind them as the lights lit the previously dark room, revealing the black and gold decor. Heather sat on the bed offering Helena a spot but she refused the offer, “with me, you can let go of that unnecessary focus that’s keeping you from collapsing to the floor. The things that’s holding your anger back?” Helena crossed her arms over her  chest ignoring her comment. As right Heather was, Helena wasn’t going to admit defeat, especially to someone like her.

        “All I want is what’s best for us-”

        “Cut the crap Heather, this facade you’re putting on is working only for yourself. I know you, you get what you want no matter the cost,” she rested her back against the wall sliding down into a seated position.

        “I’ve never done it for anyone but you,” Heather claimed, sitting on the edge of the bed.

        “Yeah right,” Helena shouted causing Heather to jump. Helena stood from her seated position observing her feared expression. “You’re right, I should let go what’s holding me back,” she said maliciously as she strided towards her,  grabbing Heather by the arm and yanking her closer, “I know your games and don’t think for a second-” she spoke through her teeth as her free hand balled into a fist. Heather didn’t speak back or stopped Helena from her anger, she seemed to be playing the submissive role at this point as she attempted to place her forehead against hers. Heather knew Asgard’s army was coming soon and she needed Helena to cooperate now if her plan was going to work.

        Helena shoved Heather onto the ground dropping down on top of her, grasping her neck with her claws, “give me one reason I shouldn’t hack away at you now,”  Heather didn’t struggle as her windpipe closed from the pressure of her hand pressing into it.

        “Because of Loki,” Helena’s grip loosened from the name. Heather stared at her begging for release from her eyes. Helena removed her hand slowly as her glare towards her intensed, “he betrayed you and your trust countless times, do you not get any justice for that,” Helena’s clenched hands unraveled. “He brought you here for his own needs, he’s shellfish, he doesn’t care about your wants,” Helena tensed as her violent gaze went back to Heather. Heather lifted her hands in a surrendering manner, “let's show him who he truly trifled with,” she held a hand out to her. Helena looked at her hand before looking up at her and stepped forward, hands clenched.

 

 

 

        When the bifrost opened and Thor and Loki were transported to Jotunheim, they found themselves surrounded by horde of Jotuns. Thor cleared a path by throwing Mjolnir across for pack of Jotuns to get struck by, knocking them down like dominos. There were going to be swarms of giants through the castle that they were going to have to encounter. Loki hoped that would keep Thor distracted while he took care of Heather/Helena, that is, if she had gone through the procedure. He felt guilty but it was the better choice, to lose her was to lose everything he had wished for. She was the one thing left worth something and he couldn’t pass it up.

        More jotuns barricaded their way to the castle, which Thor replied with a thunderstrike down onto the icy ground causing a mini earthquake to shake the majority jotuns off their feet. The rest that stood charged at him only to be pulverized by his his hammer flying towards them. The few that quickly jumped to their feet, weapon in hand, were introduced by a blade piercing into their neck, targeting a vital vein making them bleed violently out of their necks, dropping to the floor and grasping the daggers while gasping for air leading to their fatal death. 

       Loki passed up the dead bodies, not taking a second look at the rigor mortis corpses. Thor glanced at the blood drenched deceased, saying a few words under his breath before continuing with Loki to the fortress. After passing through the fleets full of giants, they were able to make it to the doors leading inside the castle. There they met a group of specially armed frost giants, two of them male, three of them female. 

      They weren’t in typical jotun armor of leather and plates of metal covering their vital body parts. In fact, they didn’t wear as much, the only things that were shielded were their lower half and for the woman, their breast. Even then their clothes were made of silk with only their forearms covered in metal. Loki could smell the sulfur that wreaked in their clothing and ash from the bones of the innocent scrubbed into their fingertips. He knew of that smell, an old familiar friend that he hasn’t touched in a long while, they smelled like dark magic.

       One of the male giants shot out dark energy from the sceptre he held towards Thor while using his other hand to channel the energy once it hit him. “Watch out,” Thor having a slow reaction time, was knocked down by his brother before the flaming energy could hit him. They had no time to recover as the rest of the giants began to attack. The good thing was that they were only eight feet tall instead of the average fifty feet they met so often. The woman in golden silk grabbed Thor by the leg, lifting him up in one swoop and slamming him back down while the other in white used telekinesis to grip him by the neck locking him in place.

        The female giant in red went after Loki who was able to pick himself back up before getting attacked. She had a staff in her hands as she charged at him, a purple and black smoke coding her outer shell. Loki dodged out of the way of her attack, pulling a dagger out of his sleeve as she planted her staff into the ground, gripping it to turn herself around and plummet into his back with her shoulder. The men barricaded the door to the kingdom with magic as the women took care of the trespassers. Thor called upon Mjolnir, grasping her in his hand and threw it at the giant in white, knocking the air out of her.

        Thor dropped to his knees, taking a gasp of air before standing up. He sprinted towards Loki, throwing Mjolnir at the red jotun, throwing her off of Loki. Helping his brother up, the jotun in red ran up to Thor with a fist, hitting him across the jaw and using her staff, swiping it under his legs. He hit the ground hard giving her the advantage, she split her staff in two and attempted to stab him with the rigid ends. He blocked them from puncturing his skin as Loki stabbed her with a dagger in the back. From her surprise she froze, giving Thor a chance to shove her off of him. 

        The in-gold giant went for Loki, summoning spears and throwing as many as she could summon. He dodged them as he ran towards her with his own blade but he was pushed back by the jotun in white armor as she sent a wave a energy his direction, throwing him off balance. Once he caught himself, he got a spear thrown into his shoulder. Loki’s running quickly stopped as he felt the stinging pain of sharp metal shooting through him. Thor threw Mjolnir at the giant in white as he reached for his brother. Loki took a deep breath before pulling the spear out of his shoulder, grinding his teeth in the process. Thor put pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding while his brother recovered, “I’m fine,” he said in a breath, removing his hand as he gained his strength back.    

        Thor was distracted by his wounded brother and was shot in the chest by the giant in white by a spear that was enchanted. It was  glowing in dark magic, sinking into his wound and staining his blood with dark matter. He winced in pain and clenched his fist while he held in his scream as his body became cold from the touch of the magic that infected his body. It spread quickly through his blood, freezing every cell into solid ice. He tried fighting back the cold that drained his life but he was becoming numb from the inside and couldn’t function properly. As he reached for Mjolnir, he was pushed back by an invisible force caused by the giant keeping him away from his hammer. The freezing blood reached for his heart and creeped its way up his neck near his brain stem. His breathing slowed as his movements became shaky and small, planting his head on the hard ice.

        Loki was pushed away from Thor by the giant in red as she used her staff to block his way. With his brother dying on the floor, he didn’t have time to play with the jotun any longer.  He grabbed a few of his enchanted daggers and stabbed her in the chest with them, giving her this paralyzing effect that kept her planted into the ground. The other two came after him once they knew Thor was finished, using more of their dark magic to push him back. It only worked for a short second before he was able to maneuver through their own with a longer blade in his hand. One used her sceptre to fire at him but he dodged every last blast, running towards her. 

       As he raised his hand to strike, she fired a single blast, burning through his stomach. He froze from the fire that melted him from the inside, looking up at her in sorrow. She smirked at him with her staff pointed at his chest before her own body stiffened from the sharp pain that came from her back. Loki grinned as his figure disappeared from in front of her while the real Loki jabbed the blade that was in her, deeper. The jotun in gold seemed distracted by her two sisters being stuck to the floor, giving Loki the time to save Thor.

      Thor had already stopped breathing but his body wasn’t frozen yet. Loki pressed his palm against the opened wound, using his magic to cleanse Thor’s body from the darkness that almost consumed it. The black blood receited into Loki’s palm as he removed it from Thor’s cold body and crushing the orb that it was held in.  He was still cold but it hadn’t reached his brain yet which gave him a chance to save him. Loki’s fingertips lowered to his temples as they began to glow a bright golden, helping Thor’s brain function and kick start it working. He moved on to his heart, one hand over the other as both palms burned bright. 

     He pushed down against his heart ignoring the pain in his shoulder as the energy from his hands seeped into his chest, flowing through his body. He did it two more times before checking for a pulse and found none. He used more magic and pushed down a few more times before he heard the jotuns from earlier standing back up. He hurried, pushing into his chest more, “come on brother, wake up,” he said worried his brother may not get up. He checked if he was brain dead, finding he wasn’t before moving back to his chest, “this is no time for games, wake up,” he slapped his face a few times trying to wake him but it seemed to be no use.

     The jotuns guarding the door called for more giants to come making Loki’s situation worse. Loki kept his fingertips on Thor’s neck to check for a pulse as he pushed into his chest with the other. Panic started to fill him as he shook his brother to get up but he wasn’t moving. He felt his eyes swell as tears filled them. He shook Thor’s lifeless body desperately trying to bring it back, he was gone for too long. As he heard the group of jotun coming after him and his brother, he calmed his nerves. He held his tears as he shifted back to his brain, turning it back on as it helplessly wanted to shut down. He held his hands and allowed the magic to build in his palms, “don’t let this be your last battle,” he said quietly to Thor as he forced his hands down onto Thor’s chest. He pressed his ear against his chest to hear a heartbeat with his hand feeling for a pulse.

     He ignored all the sounds around and listened for a beat out of his brother. He prayed to Ymir to hear one single pulse of his brother as he waited patiently for him to come back. He felt a hand grab him which he thought was a jotun, but the surface he rested his head on lifted and fall repeatedly. He lifted his head from the body, looking up at the figure that had smiled back at him. Loki smirked faintly before helping his brother off the ground. The once pale blue and purple face was now full of lively color which was reassuring to him.  Thor couldn’t get a word out as they being were attacked the more jotuns. Thor picked up his hammer, getting ready to finish the fight but they felt the ground shake. Everyone fell distracted by the sounds of the rumbling and the sorcerers guarding went and followed the woman they had grouped with.  

      The beasts of these lands came from the shadows and underground, to the surface as they rushed towards the castle. They were bigger than the average giant and stronger with tusks and tails with sharp ends. All the warriors in jotunheim, gathered at the castle preparing to fight the giant beasts. Thor looked at Loki with acceptance, “go,” Thor said aiming at the kingdom. 

      “I’m not leaving you out here to die,” he said as the horde of creature rushed over.

      “What makes you think I will,” Thor said jokingly but Loki only glared, “I’ll have the warriors three to aid me,” he said in attempt to calm him.

      “You know I trust them as far as I can throw you,” he retorted.

      “And I know you trust me as far as I can throw you,” he said placing a hand over his shoulder.

     “How far do you think you can throw me?”

     “Far,” he said through a laugh, “go brother, take care of the queen,” he said dismissing him with Loki being reluctant to leave, but he knew his brother for being stubborn so he left, entering the castle undetected and alone.  


	14. Chapter 14

       The inside of the castle was fumed in silence. While outside came sounds of raging battle and the feeling of earthquakes, all Loki could hear was the ambiance that flowed through the iced kingdom. He didn’t know where Helena would be, and for the size of the castle, it might take some time to find her, that was if she was still here. If the queen had really taken over her mind and body, they would already be in Asgard slaying the AllFather, but if there was still a sense of humanity left in the woman, she would be stuck here.

      He suspected the fortress functioned similar to the kingdom at home and he went up the first set of stairs he could find. He went up to search for where the royal chambers would be located, usually somewhere at the second to top floor. The thing about castles were, that they had at least ten to twenty floors and because frost giants grew to be bigger than a regular aesir, one floor was ten in Asgard. Still walking up the long stairs to the third floor, he notice the temperature slowly shift. The metal that covered his body iced over and froze completely making his motions stiff. The higher he went, the colder it got, to the point where it felt as if his very breath was going to freeze.

    Loki ripped off the armor that was affected by the cold, starting with his fore arm and moving upward towards his shoulders. His chest plate shimmered away into nothing as he was left with only his skin armor. His skin automatically changed to its native color and texture. His eyes were now glossed over crimson red, protecting it from the harsh cold and his rough skin kept it from breaking. Making it to the third floor, his blood red eyes looked for any sign of danger, finding none.

     The ground beneath shook from the beasts outside causing the mini earthquake. He ignored it as he wandered the corridors, watching for any decorated doors that could be hint of her location. He found two golden doors which he took as the doors that led to the throne chamber. A long dagger morphed into his hand as he opened the entrance. He was right for it being where the throne was located but something in the room felt off. The chair was empty and the silence was broken by the sound of whispers. Being a sorcerer himself, he could tell magic surrounded the room and being the master of it, he knew it was strong and dark.

      The door closed and locked behind him as the room brightened. He kept his guard up as he watched the  hidden figure appear out of the shadows of the room. “Not really a surprise to see you came by yourself,” The queen said stalking near her throne with her ebony black sword in her hand, “I had wished for more. Maybe your brother or even Odin himself, just to test out the new power,” she said as she observed the blade in her hand averting his gaze.

     “Where is Helena-” she shot a glare at him before it quickly changed to a widen grin.

     “That name shall not be spoken in the presence of me,” she said gesturing towards herself, “I’ve always been Heather. _She_ gave herself that name to repress any thoughts about _us_ , but you can also call me your queen,” she said circling around the prince.

      “And what makes you sure you will win,” his eye narrowed as they met eye contact. Her eyes showed this malicious lust for him, she seemed certain she wanted to see him dead but he caught that glisten in her eyes that told him otherwise.

      “Everything. I am whole again and have unlocked my full potential,” her iris was glowing golden as she took steps towards him, “I will conquer the nine realms, and watch it all burn as I lay waste to them,” she visualized it as she spoke it, making the gestures matching descriptions. He watched her carefully as she slowly stepped her way closer towards him, the grip on her sword tightening. The swords onyx gloss glistened from the light beamed from the chandelier, capturing his attention. Her blade was up and aimed for his chest as the circle closed in. He didn’t move once the tip of her weapon dug into his chest, poking at his skin.

     “You don’t want to do this Helena,” his hand rested on the blade as her grip loosened.

     “I’m not Helena,” she corrected him, “I, am Heather,” both hands on the handle, she pulled her sword back preparing to swing at him. He grabbed her arm before she could attack, yanking her arm with him as he turned behind her. He pushed her arm against her back while the other stayed in the air where the sword was located. She aimed over her head as she jabbed her sword behind her, hoping to had hit something apart of him. His grip loosened as he dodged her attempt to stab him giving her an opportunity to break free from his hold.

     She shoved him away using her re-discovered strength from Helena, attempting to scar him with her hidden blade. She swung upwards with her strong attack, Loki being able to dodged it before getting punctured. She aimed for his chest most of the time, missing him by mere inches. Heather huffed, dropping the blade and allowing it to levitate on its own. She made motions to thrusting towards him, causing the sword to follow the same motions but faster. Loki became distracted with the rapid swinging blade as Heather sprinted at him with a longer dagger in her hand.

     Helena knocked him off his feet, jumping back on her own two. He rubbed the back of his head with a groan before forcing himself back up. The blade darted at him full force, missing him and hitting the ground instead, puncturing through the hardened floor. She left it stuck in the ground as she charged at Loki with her dagger in her hand. Loki grabbed her wrist with the blade, preparing to hold her down but it quickly backfired as she twisted her wrist, facing him and head butted him, using his hold on her to her advantage to pull him towards her.

     Loki backed away, catching himself, “never deserved it,” Heather said to herself running at him  with the fallen sword. He moved swiftly out of the way only to be knocked down by a force Heather sent his way. Before he could stand up, Heather had her weapon inches away from his chest, glowering over him. “I promised her I wouldn’t kill you,” she lowered her blade, “but she never said I couldn’t injure you,” she took that into consideration, lifting the blade with both hands and plummeting it into his thigh. Heather got a short scream from him before it was shut off by his teeth blocking the sound from coming out. “That’ll hold you,” she said walking past his fallen figure. He grabbed onto the sword that was  lodged in his leg, making an attempt to pull it out but failed from the burning pain that would come with it.

         Heather watched him struggle to remove the weapon out of his upper leg, feeling this slight pain in her chest from his tortured. She knew Helena still was in her somewhere, her feelings and thoughts which only distracted  them in their real goal. Heather turned away from Loki, having other business to attend to and disappeared into black mist. He sat there with a cold blade in his thigh bleeding out as he groaned from the pain. He grabbed the handle and with all his strength, he pulled the large blade out of wound leg. He stood back, feeling the wound beginning to heal as he teleported out of the cold room, back outside the cold air.

       There was still battle raging on the field and Thor seemed to be busy taking care of the army of jotuns that were thrown at him. Loki stayed in the shadows while he made his way back to clear view for Heimdall to grab him from. He called Heimdall to open the bifrost, stumbling his way into the portal and making it back to Asgard. “Where is Heather, I can’t see her,” he demanded an answer.

       “From what I can guess, in the kingdom causing havok,” Heimdall wanted to stop him from going but he was already gone before he could respond. Loki landed in the building limping from the wound deep in his thigh. He knew where Heather would go if she returned to Asgard and he had to stop her before she would get to her destination. He held on to the wall as he walked through the corridors bleeding out, her blade was enchanted when it went through his leg making it harder for him to heal. His focus shifted time to time as his mind slowly went to a daze as he made his way to his father’s chambers.

       Odin was stuck in Odinsleep regrettably making the king vulnerable to any attack swung at him. Loki rushed to his chamber wincing from the burning pain, bursting into his room to find Odin still in his bed with a golden barrier over him. Heather slammed the door shut behind him holding someone in her hands with a knife to their throat. “I knew a stab in the leg wouldn’t slow you down so I grabbed some leverage,” Frigga struggled in her grasp to be released but didn’t have enough energy to do so, “stand down or I kill her,” she held the knife close to her throat, threatening to slice it. She was almost tempted to from the lack of sovereignty she had over him and his lack to be subservient.

      “Your mother, like the good wife she is, tried protecting her not-so-faithful husband and now you’re here to witness your father’s death and possibly Frigga’s is you don’t stand down,” Loki didn’t respond but she could see the rage in his eyes that grew as the seconds went by. Heather’s eyes were burning gold as her power and chaos built up, now that she was whole again. She took a step towards Odin’s casket, keeping his mother close in her arms  as she pulled out a dagger from its case placed on her hip. Loki made gradual steps towards Heather whenever she looked away at his mother or Odin summoning his sceptre.

       “Let her go Helena, you don’t want this,” he tried reasoning and distracting her from getting to the AllFather.

      “I am not Helena,” she shouted at him as her grip around his mother tightened, “Helena is de-” her legs were snatched from under and she was pulled down by another Loki that stayed hidden. Frigga was released, stumbling aside near Odin’s bed. She picked up her sword from the ground, preparing to attack the woman who was now after her son. Loki stepped in front of his mother telling her to stay and protect Odin as the other Loki kept Heather distracted. Loki was on top of Heather holding her arms down on the ground.

     “I don’t want to hurt you, please stop,” he begged trying to get sense out of her.

     “I will never stop until this whole world burns,” she yelled, using her force to shove him off of her. She stood up quickly, pulling  Loki up with her as she used the dagger she planned to use for Odin and stabbed Loki in the abdomen. He howled in pain, holding the blade stuck in his abdomen as Heather grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him at the nearest wall with all her strength leaving a dent in it. Frigga attempted to aid her son but was thrown to the other side of the room with a flick of Heather’s wrist. Heather walked over to Odin’s bed carrying the blade she he held to Frigga’s throat, preparing to use it on him. Loki threw the dagger jabbed in his stomach at Heather’s back, causing her to turn around in irritation.

      “You’re really starting to become a nuisance to me,” she admitted to him, pulling out the blade in her back, dropping it on the floor as she walked towards him. She grabbed him by the collar only to be caught in a choke hold by the Loki that was behind her, struggling to get him off of her.  

      “I’m not going to hurt you Helena, stop what you’re doing,” he said as he was bleeding out, not being able to keep his consciousness with only the adrenaline to help him fight.

      “It’s too late,” she said in a low growl, “you already did,” she ripped his arm off of her and threw him against the same wall, busting a hole in it for him to fall through. Loki had a hard time getting back up but he did, holding his ground,

      “It’s never too late, you don’t have to do this Helena. Come with me, you could leave this all behind,” her hands clenched into a fist as she sprinted at him with rage in her eyes.

      “No,” she shouted, convincing herself not to as she rammed into him, knocking him down. She was on top of him holding one of his arms down as the other grabbed her shoulder. He could see in her face the desperation that came from Helena that Heather masked over with anger and how his words slowly brought her back to humanity. She raised her tightened fist, letting the sorrow and fury build over, slamming it at his face. “I’m getting real sick and tired of you talking,” she punched him again, harder than before, “in fact, I think I’m tired of you breathing,” she hit him repeatedly, harder than the last.  

       “Helena, please,” she paused for a moment looking at him and the state he was in. The sadness crept in as her fist unclenched and her eyes became watery. For a moment she felt like herself, before Heather came and released her grasp on him. She felt an internal pain in her chest from the mass destruction she had caused, realizing the wrong she did here. She looked back at Loki with regret, who had been catching his breathing before being crushed by a hammer that was thrown at her chest. She was thrown off of Loki by the hammer that had broke her ribs, bringing her back to reality. She stayed on the ground as she began to recuperate her mind and her body.

      Thor helped his brother off the ground noticing how pale he looked and the wounds that had yet to heal. “Leave for the infirmary and stay there,” Thor said ordering for him to leave.

      “No, I can’t. Not while Helena’s still in there,” Loki said breathlessly, grabbing Thor’s shoulder for support. “I almost got through to her,” he watched as she got on her two feet with anger filling her.

      “You never got through to me,” Thor called back Mjolnir, “I only have one goal,” she shot her hand out, throwing Thor across the hall, “and that’s to kill you,” she realized she couldn’t do anything knowing that man was alive and she had to remove him from the picture. She summoned two blades holding one in each hand as she proceeded to attack Loki. He used his sceptre to block her attack as he weakened from the blood loss. “You won’t be lasting long on the floor with condition you’re in,” she smirked as she slashed upwards, Loki blocking the attack.

      Thor threw Mjolnir, missing her by mere inches as he sprinted towards her. Heather was distracted with dealing with Loki, making it possible for Thor to get close to her. He turned his body for momentum, elbowing her in the face causing her to stumble back. He turned back facing her and punched her in the face with his other hand causing her to fall off balance giving him a chance to grab her by the head and slam her head against his knee. “I’m sorry Helena but you threaten my brother’s life,” he said protective of his brother. Heather caught herself, wiping the blood that poured out her nose and the blood that came from her busted lip before disappearing into thin air and materializing behind Thor, punching a handful of energy into his back causing him to tumble over.

      “I didn’t think I was going to have to kill you but if you insist,” she put the two blades together forming them into a sword as she lifted it up in the air over Thor’s body. Loki pulled Heather out of Thor’s reach, snatching the blade from her hand. He threw it down the hall as he sprinted at her, knocking her down. She stood, grabbing Loki and throwing him into another room, stepping through the new hole that was created. It seemed to be another weapon’s room that they had stumbled into, allowing Heather access to different weapons of her choosing.

     She pulled a battle ax off the rack slamming it down at Loki, Loki dodging it by rolling to the side. She attempted to throw another swing but was interrupted by a hammer to the back, being thrown across the room. She grunted in pain but recovered quickly as she threw Thor out of the room with force. She kicked Loki in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him before he could stand, grabbing him by the throat and lifting him up. Thor tackled Heather causing her to drop Loki as she struggled in Thor’s grasp, “stop these acts Helena-” she kicked him off of her, cocking her legs back and shooting them into his stomach with all her force.

      Loki gained some bit of his energy back, standing his ground, “Helena stop,” he shouted earning her attention, away from Thor.

       “No Loki. I think I’m obligated to do whatever the hell I want because you nor your arrogant brother can stop me-” another Loki grabbed her from behind, holding her arms behind her back. She yelled, outraged by his stunt that she fell for again. The Loki in front of her step forward staring into Heather’s golden eyes.  

     “Heather, stop,” he said softly, “Heather, please,” he begged, asking Heather for the first time.

     “What,” Heather asked in shock, feeling her voice be cut off.

     “This isn’t you Heather-” she broke free from his grasp, swiping his legs from under getting him to the ground. She stomped him repeatedly until he coughed up blood forcibly to keep him from getting up, causing the last bit of blood he had left to pour out.

     “Yes, it is. I was made, for this. Why is it so hard for you to understand,” she looked down at him, “I’m not loving or caring like Helena, that person is dead. I am this malicious and maniacal creature that you should be trying to kill with everything you have,” her nails began to grow into familiar claws Loki recognized as she crouched down besides him. Loki reached, cupping her face in his hand as he coughed up the little blood he had left in his system. She was reluctant to let him but allowed it since he was soon to die anyway. She placed the hand that was now a claw on his chest, letting him soak in his last moments before she would end his life.

      “You’re no creature Heather and you weren’t made for this,” she looked at him puzzled at what he was getting at. “You were made for more Heather,” he pulled her in, pressing his lips against hers softly. Heather hesitated but accepted the gesture, kissing him back more hungrily than she had wanted to. The longer she held onto him, the more of Helena’s thoughts came to mind. Heather despised Helena and what she was but now, she could see why Helena was considered the best. Heather realized why she always needed Helena and not the other way around, it was all made clear to her. She thought she was the brains and Helena was the brawns but it was actually her who was the body and Helena was the one with the mind. Thoughts and ideas of her own and emotions of her own that Heather never could grasp fully.

         Heather’s claws retracted back into nails as she lowered Loki’s unconscious body on the floor, holding onto it underneath. Her eyes fluttered as her mind opened to the space around her and the pain began to hit the surface. Her eyes widen as she realized what she had done and she picked up Loki’s dying body from the ground. She looked around to see Thor recovering from the blows he took earlier. “Thor,” he looked up to see Heather carrying Loki with tears swelling in her eyes. He stood up rushing to her aid as he took feeble Loki out of her hands, “I am so sorry,” she said, tears rolling down her face.


End file.
